Someone New
by VFFW
Summary: A new detective joins the force. Rudy, Dorian and Kennex get out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to this, so I apologize for any inconvenience. I published a chapter twice and didn't bother reading the directions on updating chapter. **

**This isn't the type of thing I usually write (usually I write conspiracy theory stuff) but I realized that I won't improve my writing unless I get feedback from someone other than family members. Feedback is appreciated.**

**Takes place AU after 'Disrupt'**

**I don't own anything remotely connected to Almost Human.**

**Chapter One**

Six and I walked into the District Police Station and asked for Captain Maldonado's office. We turned over all of the necessary documentation for our weapons and an MX escorted us to her office. I knocked on the door and it swung open.

Captain Maldonado was a short woman with reddish hair in a bun. She looked very competent and like she wouldn't put up with any shit. I liked and hated her already. I looked at Six and he looked at me, with that look he got, the look that told me she wouldn't put up with any of my shit. She stood and came around her desk with her hand out.

"I'm Captain Maldonado." She and I shook hands. She looked at Six funny when he held his hand out, but shook it. She walked back to her desk, indicated with a gesture of her hand to take the seat in front of her desk. I sat down, Six stood behind me and we waited.

"I'll be perfectly honest here, Agent Casper. I'm not real comfortable with a former CIA agent being hired without going through proper channels. Your record is outstanding. Your other capabilities I'm still having trouble grasping and I'd prefer if you kept under wraps, but I read the reports of the hostage situation that involved Councilman Johnston's niece. You saved most of the hostages with minimal loss of life. However, I would have preferred to choose my own detective to replace Detective Vogel. I'm also not comfortable with your android. He's too close to the XRN model we had issues with." Yeah, I liked her.

"Captain, I can understand your feelings regarding the way I was hired. I would have preferred to go through proper channels myself. This type of situation implies that I wouldn't have been able to secure this position on my own. But I can also understand the council's caution with increased activity from various organized criminal organizations. I'm not saying that your group can't handle it, but I have skills that could supplement what you have now, if needed. I can also understand about the XRN. I've read the reports, but I assure you that Six isn't like the XRN."

She looked at me for several minutes. "Alright, Agent Casper. Detective Casper. One of the conditions that I asked for was for your android to be checked out by Rudy Lom. He's in charge of our lab."

"Understood, Captain. However, the information that Lom acquires is eyes only for you, your superior, the tech, the CIA's tech and me."

She got out of her chair and indicated that Six and I were to join her. As we walked out her door she told us that she would introduce us to everyone and then I needed to take Six to Dr. Lom.

"Sure, Captain." I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

She walked over to a desk. The man stood up. I think. He was short, about six inches shorter than me, had brown eyes and a shaved head. He looked like he was in shape, though. "Detective Richard Paul, this is Detective Casper and her partner, Six. She's our new detective." I shook his hand and told him it was nice to meet him. Six held out his hand and said the same thing.

We were introduced to Detective Valerie Stahl. Chrome. No one had to tell me, I could spot them a mile away. I hated chromes. Six tapped me on the shoulder when her hand was out. I shook it and smiled. Valerie shook Six's hand and turned back to what she was doing.

"Detective John Kennex, Dorian," to a tall dark-haired man that walked to the desks and a shorter man with blue eyes, "this is Detective Casper and her partner, Six. She's our new detective." I was impressed that she considered the DRN as part of her squad and not just another android.

Kennex shook my hand then Six's. I held out my hand to Dorian, he looked at it and then shook. Six did the same thing. Dorian looked at Six. "You're an android," he stated.

All motion seemed to have stopped. "Yeah. Android, bot, robot, whatever you want to call me, but my name is Six."

Six didn't look like an android. I was so happy. Not even high end bot makers could tell he was an android. Martin did a good job with his body. He was tall, six–two, thin but muscular, long black hair, hawkish nose, tan skin, brown eyes. He looked Native American, not homogeneous, like MX's. I had wanted him to have green eyes, but Martin laughed in my face and told me to get out of his lab. He also didn't have the face thing that other law enforcement androids had. His eyes changed to purple when he was communing with the electronic universe.

Everyone wanted to get a better look at Six, but Maldonado spoke up. "Get Six to Dr. Lom, Detective," she looked at Dorian. "Kennex, why don't you and Dorian take them to Rudy," it was phrased as an order. She turned to us. "When you get back we'll have everything set up for you, Detective." She walked back to her office.

Kennex looked like he wanted to say something, but looked at Dorian. Dorian was staring at Six. He gave Dorian a little push and then we all left to go visit Dr. Lom. I'd done a background on him. He was very competent, which is why Martin hadn't gone ape shit when he found out Six would have to be looked over. He was, however, sitting outside the lab now, waiting on us and probably pissed we were taking so long.

We followed Kennex and Dorian to a car. Six and I got in the back while Kennex took the wheel and Dorian the passenger seat. I sat back against the door, put one of my legs over Six's and settled in to watch the show I knew was coming. It didn't take long.

Dorian turned and looked at Six. Six raised one of his eyebrows. "Just ask, dude. I can see the questions practically shooting out of your eyes," Six said. Kennex was checking us out in the rearview mirror. Checking Six out mostly. Dorian's eyes widened. "Your eyes change color. What's your model?"

"My eyes change color when, according to Casper, I'm communing with the electronic universe. I'm the only one of my kind, so I don't have a model. I'm just Six."

I broke in. "So, do you want us to call you Dorian or something else?" I asked. Dorian was still staring at Six. "He's good looking isn't he? He's straight, man. Sorry you won't be able to get your freak on. " Six punched me in the arm. "Stop being a dick, Casper."

"Sorry, Dorian. The first part of my question was legit. Do you want us to call you Dorian or something else?"

Dorian looked at Kennex and Kennex looked back at him then me in the rearview mirror.

"What else would you call me?" Dorian asked.

Six groaned. "Man, you just did not ask that question. She'll nick you to death."

Kennex looked confused and pissed. Six must have seen because he touched my leg, even though he was still looking at Dorian in a kind way.

"'Nick me to death?' Why would she do that to a fellow officer?" I was happy that he thought he was an equal with the rest of his department.

"What he means is that I'll call you all kinds of names like Vinnie, Tony, JT, etc. So, is it Dorian or do I get to pick and choose?" I asked him.

"Dorian is fine," he responded as he turned around and looked out the windshield. His face was glowing blue and I knew he was running all that through his programming.

"Nice color, Dorian," I told him. Kennex shot me a heated glance in the rearview mirror. I held up my hands in surrender. "I'm totally serious about that, Kennex. I would never make fun of Dorian for being an android."

The rest of the ride to the lab was silent. We pulled up in front of a building and got out. I saw Martin waiting in a car a block away and he got out when we did. Yep, he was pissed. "Not my fault, Martin," I told him.

"Dorian, Detective John Kennex, this is Martin. He's going to be assisting Dr. Lom when Six gets checked out," I explained.

Martin didn't look like the mad scientist that he was; he looked normal. Normal for a man with a genius IQ. He had a pocket protector, dressed in a suit, glasses, with white, pasty skin, short hair and a bowler hat on his head.

"Our captain didn't say anything about this guy," Kennex said.

"She knows, Detective. Martin created Six, so he's kind of protective of him."

Martin spoke up, "Let's get going. I have other things to do today," he ordered us and turned toward the lab. We followed him like little puppies. He gestured to Dorian to go first. Kennex stepped up and opened the door. He gestured for us to go first. We followed Dorian into the lab. Martin relaxed as he looked around, probably because it looked like his lab, except he didn't have stained glass. I could see the wheels spinning. I looked at Six and Six just laughed.

"Rudy?" Dorian called out as we walked over to a workstation. We heard, "Be right there, Dorian," from the back. Dr. Rudy Lom walked out. He looked almost like Martin, except no bowler hat.

"I'm Dr. Cornelius Martin. You must be Dr. Lom. I've heard of you," Martin held his hand out. Dr. Lom looked star struck. Kennex looked uneasy at this. This is probably the look he had on his face when he met Dr. Vaughn. That hadn't turned out well.

"I'm so pleased to meet you," Dr. Lom gushed. "I've read all of your papers. I especially liked," Dr. Lom started to say when Kennex interrupted him.

"Come on, Rudy. Check out the synthetic. I've got better things to do than watch while you make googly-eyes at the doctor."

Six looked at him his eyes changing to purple. "Don't call me that again, human."

Kennex started to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't call him that again, human. You dig? His name is Six. You can call him Detective Six, but if I hear you call him one more derogatory name it's on." Dorian moved to stand behind Kennex.

"Casper, stop this at once! I don't have all day while you impress upon him that you are the alpha in any relationship you would have," Martin barked out. He turned to Dr. Lom. "We should have dinner and discuss which paper you liked. Let me know when you have free time and I'll clear my schedule. Now, you need to check out Six so they can get back to work."

Dr. Lom finally looked at Six and turned to Martin. "He's an android?"

"Yes. He has the equivalent to a synthetic soul that was created by Dr. Vaughn. I worked with Nigel for a while. We decided to go different paths and parted ways. Six was a result of that collaboration. Now," Martin pulled out a flash drive and gave it to Dr. Lom. "Here are his specs. I'm afraid that the DRN and Detective Kennex can't be privy to any of this information, so they'll need to go find something to do. Or at least Detective Kennex does. I would love to talk to the DRN." He looked at Dorian. "Or would you prefer to be called by some other name?"

"Dorian is fine."

"Well, if you don't need me I'm getting lunch," he turned and looked at Dorian. "You coming?"

Dorian looked torn. "That's quite alright, Dorian, maybe another time. In fact I'll get together with both you and Dr. Lom." Then he turned and walked over to a scanner, looking it over and talking to himself. Six followed and stood by the scanner.

"Casper, get the fuck out and go make nice with Dorian's human," he ordered me. Dr. Lom looked at Six with astonishment. Martin continued to mutter to himself and ignored the entire exchange.

"Fine, asshole. I hope Dr. Lom prods you in uncomfortable places," and stormed out the door. Dorian and Kennex followed. Then Kennex walked up to me and opened his mouth.

"I wasn't kidding, Kennex. You will treat Six with respect or I will kick your ass," I looked at Dorian. "Sorry, Dorian, but I will. I know you would try and help him, but I'll kick your ass as well."

Kennex looked at me like I was crazy. "Get in the car. We're getting lunch. You're buying," turned and slammed the car door after he got in.

Dorian looked at me. "Do you think you could? 'Kick my ass'?" he asked.

"Yes, I can. I'm not a normal human." I got in the back seat. Dorian looked at me then went to the passenger side.

Kennex pulled out and we went to the nearest noodle place. I was checking out the scenery just dying to get the hell out of here. Hopefully I wouldn't have much interaction with Kennex.

Lunch was silent. Kennex kept shooting me dark looks and Dorian looked at me with his blue eyes, like he was trying to figure me out.

"Why are your eyes lighter than the MX's?" I asked him as I ate my lunch.

"I don't know. What did you mean when you said that you're not a normal human," he parried.

He probably didn't know why his eyes were lighter. I bet Martin did and I would ask him first chance I got.

"I'm stronger, faster. I'm like you, just human." Kennex stopped eating. "What do you mean you're stronger and faster?"

I gave him a look and started talking slowly. "I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you."

Kennex looked like he didn't believe me. I put my fist through the table and brought it back up. The skin had already healed over by the time they saw it. The table crashed to the floor. Kennex had the presence of mind to pick up his lunch, while I grabbed mine. The owner looked over at us. "Sorry, I'll pay for that. In fact, just bring us the check." The owner started yelling in Mandarin. Dorian started to say something, but I was faster and answered him back in Mandarin.

"Just bring us the check. I'll pay twice what the table was worth. Don't ban Kennex because I lost my temper, ok?"

Dorian looked at me. "See? Better." I told him.

Kennex sat there with his mouth open. "You're gonna catch flies, man," I told him. The owner was still yelling as he gave me the check.

"Thank you," Dorian replied in Mandarin.

I paid and we left. We drove back to Dr. Lom's lab. I hoped Six was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When we arrived back at the lab Kennex nodded his head at Dorian to take me inside. I knew what he was doing. He was calling his captain to tell her about me. "She already knows, man," I said as I got out of the car.

Dorian and I walked in to see Six putting his shirt back on. He turned and looked at me. "What did you do, Casper?" he asked.

"Broke a table."

He looked at Martin. Martin just shook his head. Dr. Lom looked at all of us with confusion.

"Did you pay for it?" Martin asked.

"Of course. I'm not that much of an asshole, Martin. How was the bondage session? Everyone feel good, now?" Six laughed. Martin just shook his head again and Dr. Lom still had a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I'm quite bowled over. Six is an incredible android," Dr. Lom looked at Dorian. "He's as good as you, Dorian."

Kennex came into the lab and gave me a hard look. "Told you. She knew already. Frankly, it's none of anyone's business." I had a tone filled with contempt when I said that. Six looked at me. "Knock it off, Casper."

He looked at Kennex then Dorian. "I take it the humans didn't play well together, Dorian?"

Dorian had a little smile on his face when he answered. "No, they didn't."

"Let's get going," Kennex said angrily then walked out of the lab, slamming the door behind him.

"Dr. Lom I would like to have dinner with you and Dorian one evening. Let me know what works and I'll adjust my schedule." He looked at Dorian with a panic stricken look. "I apologize, Dorian. I know you don't eat. I hope I didn't offend you."

"No, Dr. Martin, I'm not offended. I would like to join you and Rudy for dinner," he replied. "John's in a bad mood, so I think we should get going."

Martin went over to Dorian and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dorian," he turned to Dr. Lom and did the same thing. "Dr. Lom, I know Six will be in good hands. If you have any issues call me," and he gave Dr. Lom his card. "Here are all the numbers you can reach me." He nodded at everyone, gave me a hard look and left.

We walked out and saw that Kennex had the car running. We got in and he started back to the station. Six immediately started scolding me in Navajo. Dorian turned around and looked at us.

"What language is that? I know all languages that are spoken, yet I don't recognize that one."

"It's Navajo. When the white man killed off the Natives Martin was able to save some of the languages. Navajo, Cherokee, Hopi and a few others. If Dr. Lom agrees I can download to you, if you like," Six said.

Kennex looked at Dorian. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dorian." I was mildly impressed that Kennex actually thought of Dorian as a partner and not a synthetic.

I mimicked him in Navajo. Six shot me a look telling me to be quiet. I shut up. I wanted this nightmare to be over. I looked at my watch. It was an old fashioned watch, with a second hand and lines that represented the hours. We still had another five hours of this bullshit.

A call came over the radio. "13 Ray, body discovered at 4414 West 165th Street."

Kennex looked at Dorian. "How far out are we?"

"Less than five minutes the way you drive," I piped up from the back seat. "If I was driving it would be two." Six punched my arm again. "Hey, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna bruise."

"Stop baiting him." We stared hard at each other. I looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Sorry, I'm a bitch."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He turned to Dorian. "Answer the call."

"John, Captain Maldonado told us to go right back to the station."

"Answer the call, Dorian. Maldonado will understand."

He answered the call, while Kennex flipped on the police lights. We arrived at W. 165th St. in a little over 4 minutes. We all got out of the car and approached the police tape. Kennex stopped and looked at us. "You guys hang back. No one knows you yet." They left us in front of the building. We walked back to the car.

"Well, what's going on?" Six asked.

"I didn't like the fact that he slighted you, Six. I won't put up with that bullshit. You're more human than I am. He's just a dumb ass. I'll shake it off." I got an evil smile on my face. "If I could just punch him I think that would make me feel better faster."

"No, Casper. Try and get along with the humans. He treats Dorian well. You can see that Kennex treats Dorian like a real partner. I'm sure that some of their conversations are fascinating."

"Yeah, I did see that and I get that he was pissed at Dr. Lom for getting all 'googly-eyed' over Martin, but that didn't give him the right to call you a synthetic."

"I'm not stressed about it and you shouldn't be either. I put him in his place. I look weak if you have to stand up for me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, you did put him in his place. I just reinforced the fact that you're my partner and he needs to respect you."

He punched my arm again. "Drop it, Casper."

"If you punch me again I'm throwing you down the street."

"You mean, you'll try and throw me down the street. You aren't as strong as me, Casper. I know that burns your ass, but you need someone stronger than you to keep you in line."

I pouted against the car. Several cops were looking over at us. I know what they saw. A tall woman with white skin, dark brown hair to her shoulders, thin, five-eleven, straight nose, hazel eyes, dressed in jeans, boots and a jacket standing next to a tall, six-two man who had long black hair that hung to the middle of his back. He had a straight nose, brown eyes and was dressed like me in jeans, boots and a jacket.

"Dr. Lom told Dorian that he's as good as you. Why did he lie?" I asked.

Six looked at the apartment building. "Dorian charges at Rudy's. I think Rudy likes Dorian and sees him more as a roommate, not as much as an android. I suspect that he didn't want to hurt Dorian's feelings. Why didn't you contradict Rudy?" Six asked as he turned to look at me.

"Dorian has incredible blue eyes and I love the blue in his face when he's 'communing with the electronic universe'. It's not my place to contradict Dr. Lom."

Six smiled. "You like Dorian, too."

I huffed. "Yes. So what?" I growled at him.

Six laughed. "You and your soft spot for droids."

I huffed again. "I don't have any soft spots. You know this. I'm heartless."

"I'll tell Dorian later that I'm better than him. You can't treat him like he's fragile."

"Can Martin upgrade him?" I asked.

"I'm sure he could. But that would be Dorian's decision. Plus, I think Captain Maldonado would have something to say about that. Dorian is police property. She took some heat for re-commissioning him. The DRN series had some flaws. I know you read the reports."

"Does Martin have an opinion?"

"I didn't talk to him about it. I can."

Kennex and Dorian were walking back to the car. We all got in and Kennex drove back to the station. I saw the Dorian was doing something as his face had blue lines going through it. Kennex probably didn't want us to know. That was fine. Six was right and I just needed to drop it.

"Kennex," I said. He looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry about threatening to kick your ass." He nodded slightly and looked back at the road. We walked in to the precinct. Dorian and Kennex walked to Kennex's desk while Six and I walked back to Maldonado's office. She waved us in. We stood in front of her desk while she scanned the report from Dr. Lom.

"Okay. Rudy seems to think that you're fine, Six. Let's get you set up." We followed her out of her office. She gave me a desk across from Kennex. Great. She gave me passwords for the system, keys for a car and arranged to have an MX give us a tour of the precinct. I didn't bother to tell her I already knew the layout. When we came back I set up for a new day. I really expected her to have me ride along with someone until we got up to speed. Next thing I knew that's what she did.

"I'm going to have you and Six ride along with Kennex and Dorian for a couple of days. It's just until you get used to the city." She looked at Kennex. "John, it's just for a couple of days." She turned and walked back to her office. I looked at Six. He laughed in my face.

"You had to have known that was coming, Casper," he told me in Cherokee.

"Fuck you, Six," I replied back in Hopi.

"If you two have finished," Kennex said.

"Yeah, were done," I told him. "What did you need from us, Kennex?"

Dorian showed us the surveillance footage from the crime scene. He had picked up on something that was off. We started to discuss while Six pulled all the files on the victim. Next thing I knew it was seven o'clock and a voice rang out telling all the MX's to report to the recharging area.

"Where are you staying?" Kennex asked. "I can drop you off before I drop off Dorian."

Ok, that was an olive branch that I was going to take. I gave him the address. It was close to his place.

"Where does Six charge?" he asked me.

"He stays with me. I've already got him set up."

Dorian looked at Kennex. Kennex stared back. "No, I live alone."

I figured that they had had a conversation about living arrangements. Interesting. I wondered how Dorian got out of charging with the MX's. Kennex must have asked for a favor from Maldonado. We walked back to the car and got in. Kennex started it up and pulled away.

"Thanks, Detective Kennex. What time do you get in? Casper and I will meet you at the precinct," Six said.

Kennex looked startled that Six was talking to him. My hands clenched into fists. Six touched my arm and I settled back.

"I'll pick you up. I'll call around 7. Give me your number," he said.

Six rattled off both of our numbers. "Dorian," he said. Dorian turned around. "Here's my frequency. You can have that. I don't think Detective Kennex will be able to use it." He gave Dorian a frequency. I knew that wasn't his, but one he could access. Kennex pulled up in front of our building. We got out and took the elevator to the top floor. Since we were the only ones on the floor the elevator opened up to a single door. I opened it and headed for the kitchen with Six right behind me. I started to gather the items I would need to make a light snack before bed. The noodles had been the only other thing I had that day. I was a little hungry. I turned the oven on and got out a pan and some pita. I coated it with olive oil, cut it up, put it in the oven and set my phone timer for five minutes.

"What?" I asked Six as he leaned against the counter looking at me.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you."

"You're so full of shit your eyes are brown."

He laughed. "That would be a little hard as I don't have a human digestive system, Casper. Esthetically speaking, you are very beautiful."

"Let me guess, I need to get laid and you want to facilitate that," I replied.

"Yes. I scanned you and you are a little 'uptight'."

"Don't do that. You know I hate that." I turned away as the timer went off. I flipped the pita and set the timer for four minutes.

Six just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll find someone to fuck. Happy?"

He came over and kissed me on the top of my head. "Yes. Maybe you should fuck Kennex. I didn't scan him, but he seems a little 'uptight' as well."

I looked at him in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? No way in hell. We work together. That always ends badly. Remember what happened with Jones? He still won't talk to me, even if it's about work. I'll just go to a sexbot. No harm no foul."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to charge," he said and walked out of the room toward his charging station that was set up in the room across from mine.

My timer went off, I got out the hummus I made before we left, retrieved the pita and sat down at the island to eat before going to bed. Six was right I needed to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kennex called and said he was on his way over after he picked up Dorian. His route was inefficient but he was driving and I figured he wanted a buffer between Six and himself. Six was pretty impressive. I'm sure we were going to have a lot of spectators trying to get a look at him this morning. When we got back to the precinct yesterday everyone had been too busy to check him out.

We pulled up and got out of the car. As we walked through the precinct I could see the humans checking out Six. We walked by some MX's but they never even detected that he was an android. Dorian noticed. "The MX's don't recognize you as an android. Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't have a typical android body and their scanners can't pick up on that. Even if they touched me they wouldn't be able to tell. The only reason you picked up on that is because I let you. I could have hidden it, but you would have figured it out. Watch." Six told him.

"MX," Six said, "Where's the evidence locker?"

The MX stopped, turned to Six and replied, "Detective Six the evidence locker is on the ground floor." It turned and started walking to its original destination. Kennex stopped in his tracks. Dorian watched the exchange then looked at Six.

"Okay, show and tell is over. Can we get back to work now?" I asked.

Kennex and Dorian started walking again with Six and me behind them. We reached our floor and picked up where we left off from yesterday. Detective Paul came over and looked at Six intently. "You're a bot?" he asked. Six stood up and looked down on him. He was quite a bit taller and I knew Six was doing it to prove a point. I just smiled.

"Yes, I am Detective Paul. Is there going to be a problem?"

"You don't look like a bot."

"I know. I'm much better looking. I'm fully functional in every area. Did you want to have lunch and we could get to know each other better?" he asked in a low, sexy tone.

I had to look away before I laughed in his face. What a dick. Detective Paul backed up quickly gave Six a mean look and walked away. I saw the chrome watching and laughing. She got up walked over and told Six that if he needed anything to let her know. "That was great. Thank you."

We picked up a couple more cases, went out, talked to a couple of suspects. Around one I asked Kennex to stop some place so I could eat. "I need to eat every four to six hours or my blood sugar drops and I get cranky."

"She means crankier. She's always cranky."

I ignored Six. We pulled up to another Asian dining place. "Man, do you know that there are other types of food on the planet?" I whined. "I need a burger and fries. There's a place over on Main that I want to try. There's a noodle place down the block. You can pick something up while I eat." Kennex looked at me then started to Main. We pulled up he dropped us off and told us to meet him down the street.

"Okay. I'll grab my food and we'll be down there." They drove off.

We walked in and I ordered then grabbed my food when it was ready. We were walking down the street when Six and I saw some guy beating up another guy. We went over while Six called it in. We separated the two men, got statements when another cop and an MX pulled up. The suspects were put in the car; we gave the files to the other cop and continued on our way to meet Dorian and Kennex.

"What took you so long?" Kennex asked. They were just walking out of the restaurant when Six and I walked up. "Sorry there was a line. Took longer than I thought it would," I apologized. "Do you care if I eat in the car?" I asked Kennex.

"No, but we need to get going." We piled back in the car to talk to the last of the suspects on our list. Dorian's face had the blue line running through it, so I knew he was checking out our story. He turned around and I winked at him. He smiled back.

We were discussing different theories regarding the murder when we were pulling up to the last suspects house Six's eyes changed to purple then Dorian's face glowed blue. Kennex and I both said "What?" at the same time.

He ignored us. "Detective Kennex, I recommend that you drive pass the house and down to the next block. It seems our suspect decided to call in reinforcements." Six said.

Kennex looked at Dorian. Dorian nodded his head. "John the suspect has other people in the house. They're not listed as residents."

Kennex pulled over on the next block. Six projected the house and the people in a hologram on the front dash. We could see movement inside and another car as it pulled up outside.

Kennex looked at Dorian. "Can you do that?" he asked.

"No, I'm not that sophisticated."

"We need a plan before we go in there," I broke in.

"Dorian and I will take the front. Casper and Six take the back," Kennex took the lead before I could. We got out of the car and jogged to the house. Six and I went around the back while Dorian and Kennex went to the front. Six was broadcasting so I could hear what was going on.

Kennex knocked on the door then we heard shots. Six broke down the door and we ran into the house. We carefully made our way to the front. We disabled a couple of people before we caught up with Dorian and Kennex in one of the bedrooms. Dorian was restraining the suspect as we walked in. "CSI will be here in two minutes," Dorian announced.

"There are a couple of people in one of the back rooms," Six announced. "We secured them as well."

By the time the scene was processed we got back to the precinct about eight. Kennex asked if we wanted to go out for dinner.

"No, man, but thanks for the offer. Six and I are going to go spar. Dorian, you want to come with?" I asked him.

Six spoke over me. "Thanks, Detective. We'd like that." He turned to me. "We'll spar after dinner. You need to eat."

I looked at Kennex and parroted Six. "Thanks, Detective. We'd like that."

Kennex and Dorian finished their report and we headed back to the car. Kennex started driving when he asked Six why there weren't more of him. "You're like Dorian."

"Martin wouldn't make any more of him," I replied.

"How long have you been partners?" Dorian asked.

"Three years. How long have you and Kennex been partners?" Six asked.

Dorian looked at Kennex before answering. "Six months."

We pulled up to a Middle Eastern restaurant, got out and went in. "See, I do know there are other types of food on the planet."

"This is great. I love Middle Eastern food. Thanks," I said to Kennex. We ordered while Six and Dorian scanned the restaurant.

"Do you like long walks on a beach, Detective Casper?" Dorian asked.

Kennex whipped his head around and stared at Dorian.

Six and I looked at Dorian then each other. The waiter put our food on the table. I picked up my fork and answered, "Yeah. Why? And you can call me Casper." I started eating. The food was good. I'd have to remember this place.

"No reason. I was curious." Dorian looked at Six. "What did you mean when you told Detective Paul that you were fully functional, Six? Did you mean that you can have sex?"

I started laughing. Kennex looked appalled and curious at the same time. Quite a facial expression. "Dorian, what are you doing?"

"Yes, Dorian, I can have sex," Six spoke over him. "Martin created me to be as human looking, sounding, acting as possible. I find sex to be pleasant," he continued. I put my hands over my ears when he started that.

I took my hands off my ears and looked at Six. "You know what? I don't want to hear about it. And if it's just pleasant you haven't been doing it right or you haven't found the right person. And talking about this is weird. I feel like I'm listening to my brother talk about his sex life, so stop, ok? For my piece of mind. I don't tell you about my sex life, so be kind to others."

"That's because you don't have a sex life, Casper. Maybe you should get out more," Six laughed.

"I am going to kick your ass if you say one more word about my sex life or lack thereof." I started eating again. I looked at Kennex. "Sorry, man. He's not usually like this. I think it must be Dorian. He's not used to being with someone like him. You know, almost human. He's basically stuck with me and I'm not human. I know he's not trying to embarrass the shit out of me at all."

"You don't have to apologize for me, Casper." Six turned to Kennex. "I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, Detective. I just like to wind her up now and then. It amuses me."

"Fuck you, Six."

Dorian watched with his blue eyes, taking in the nuances. I could see him processing. I loved that color.

Kennex finally answered. "Okay. Maybe we should change the subject. You can call me Kennex."

"Thanks, Kennex."

"Is there another name you like to be called Casper?" Dorian asked.

"No, Casper's good. I don't have a first name. So, do you want to spar with us? I have a set up in my apartment," not at all a subtle change of subject. "I know you don't need to, but I do."

"It's a great stress reliever for her, since she's not getting any," Six threw in. I shot him a look of death and he laughed in my face.

"My files are complete in that area," Dorian said.

"Well, would you like to come see it?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'd like that."

We started talking about Dorian staying at Dr. Lom's lab when Kennex got up from the table and left. "Rudy's cool, man, but he brings some strange women to the lab. Between that and the chess games sometimes I want to just be by myself."

Six was shaking his head in agreement. "I know what you mean, man. When Casper gets in her moods, I wish I could drink." My phone started ringing and I put it on speaker. "Martin, I didn't do anything," I said interrupting their conversation. I put the phone in the middle of the table so everyone could hear.

"Not yet, you mean. Please be careful when sparring with Dorian." Kennex sat back down at the table when Martin said that. "I know how you get and if you hurt him I will think of something unpleasant. Six make sure all weapons are locked up, especially the ax," the call was disconnected.

"Ax?" Dorian questioned.

"Yeah, I have a nice weapons collection. And it's a broadsword. I've tried to take off Six's head a couple of times," Kennex looked shocked when I said this.

"In virtual games. I mean the sword is real, but we're playing games. I nicked him once and Martin never lets me forget it."

"Not just Martin, Casper. I'll never forget it."

"He fixed you up just fine, so stop your bitching. And it stopped you from falling for the whole damsel in distress thing. Sucker." I smirked at him.

I turned back to Dorian. "I won't use any weapons unless you want to," I told him.

We finished dinner and I picked up the check. Kennex stopped the car in front of our apartment building. "Where should I park?" he asked me.

"You want to come up? We'll get Dorian back to Rudy's lab in one piece," I held up my hand. "Scout's honor."

"Yeah, I'm coming up."

Six gave him the security code and we went into the parking garage. We rode the elevator to the penthouse. Kennex and Dorian looked around while I went to change my clothes. I heard Six offer Kennex something to drink. I came back out and found Kennex wandering the living area. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour."

I walked down a hall, "Restroom," and continued walking. "My room," I pointed to a closed door. I pointed to the closed door across from mine. "Six's room," we moved back towards the living area. "Guest room," I pointed to an open door. We walked across the living area and I opened up the divider. "Kitchen." I took them up the spiral staircase near the front entrance. We walked up to my workout room. It was dark, so I put on the lights. It was over the bedrooms and extended over the kitchen. It was all windows and I loved it. I heard Six coming up the stairs with a beer for Kennex. He was dressed like me in shorts and a t-shirt. Dorian and Kennex were looking at the weapons on the walls. They both walked over and started examining them.

Six and I walked onto the mat, bowed and started sparring. They came back over half an hour later as Six threw me over his head. I got up and advanced toward him. He stepped into my space and I swept his legs out from under him faster than a normal human. When he was on the ground I flipped him to his stomach and cuffed him. "I win, Six," then I let him out of the cuffs. He got up, offered me his hand and I shook it. Then he put me in a headlock. I punched him the stomach and he let me go. "Asshole," I told him.

"You should have seen that coming, Casper. Sucker," he told me. He turned to Dorian. "You want to go next?"

I went over to the refrigerator in the corner and grabbed a bottle of water. "Kennex, you want another beer? I have liquor downstairs if you want that instead," I called out.

"Beer's good." I brought it over to him then looked at Dorian.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I don't need to spar. My files are complete in that area."

"Sorry, man. I'm so used to dealing with humans I forget that we're alike and you don't need the exercise," Six apologized.

Dorian smiled. "Thanks. John may want to."

Kennex finished his beer and turned to Dorian. "I'm good, Mr. Helpful. Come on, let's get going. I need to drop you off at Rudy's before I head home." He started walking toward the stairs.

"Kennex," Six said and Kennex stopped. "We can get him back to Rudy's if you want to head home. It's not a problem."

"No, I'll take him. Come on, Dorian. Rudy's probably going crazy thinking that you're being pummeled to death by Six."

I led the procession down the stairs. I told Kennex and Dorian to come back again and we'd see them in the morning. "We'll meet you at the precinct. I got a car and I need to drive the streets instead of relying on the map in my head. That only gets you so far, ya know?" Kennex nodded and they left.

We split up at our bedrooms. "That wasn't too bad. I think they spent more time looking at the weapons than anything else," I told Six.

"Yeah. I like seeing Dorian become more aware."

"Don't fuck him up, Six. If he gets decommissioned because of you Martin will have your ass."

"I won't fuck him up. I like Dorian. If he gets decommissioned I'll just ask Martin to save him," Six replied.

"Like a little brother for you?" I asked.

"Something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We arrived at the precinct around eight and finished up the report on the two guys we stopped yesterday. I pulled up the murder and saw that the report hadn't been finished. "Don't. Let Dorian and Kennex handle it," Six said as Maldonado approached our desks.

"John said you are ready to go on your own, so we just had a report of murder at this address. Go check it out and keep me updated." She walked away. Detective Paul stayed far away from Six and the chrome just smiled. We were walking out as Dorian and Kennex were walking in. We nodded to each other and went about our investigation.

We continued that way for about a month when we ran into Dorian and Kennex leaving just as we were. I nodded at them, ready to go home, when Six asked them if they wanted to have dinner with us.

"Sure," Kennex agreed.

"I don't eat," Dorian said.

"Then let me rephrase: would you like to spend some time with us while Kennex and Casper bond?"

"You are a funny guy, Six," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread, if you're interested," I told Kennex.

"Are you a good cook?" he asked.

"I haven't killed anyone with my cooking yet, but you could be the first, if you like," I responded.

"You're a funny woman, Casper," Kennex told me.

"Yeah, I hear that all the time. Come on, I think Six wants to spend some time with Dorian. And I am a good cook."

We got in our cars and started towards our apartment. "Why did you invite them?" I asked Six as we got on the road. "I'm tired. I want to eat and go to bed. Chasing down that guy for the past two days made me mad."

"Because you need to see someone other than me. You spent time with your co-workers at the CIA, so what's different now? Besides, we both like Dorian and Kennex kind of grows on you. Like a fungus."

I turned into the garage while I answered. "That's different. I know those guys."

"Well," he shot back as we got out of the car, "you can get to know these guys."

"Stop, just stop. I'll get laid for fuck's sake. Will you leave me the hell alone now?"

Six just smiled. "Yes, I'll leave you alone. I got what I wanted," is what Dorian and Kennex heard as they walked over to us. We went to our apartment. I walked into my room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I heard Six offer Kennex something to drink.

"Beer's fine," he answered.

I came out and went to the kitchen while Six went to change his clothes. I pulled out what I needed and turned to make conversation. I pulled a beer from the refrigerator.

"So," I started off, "how're things going with you guys? I heard about that big bust a last week. Good job."

Kennex took a seat on the other side of the island. "Thanks. How about you? Things going okay with you and Six?" he asked.

Six and Dorian went into the living area. Six was telling Dorian about the Navajo language and put on audio. Dorian would learn this way and not just download. Rudy and Maldonado didn't trust that. Martin didn't give a shit.

"Yeah, we're good. Paul stays away from us. I think he thought Six was serious about getting to know him. I wanted to tell him that Six is straight, but this is funnier."

"Yeah. Valerie still giggles about that from time to time. I don't think anyone's done that to Richard before. It was kind of hilarious."

"That's what the little shit gets for trying to run with the big dogs," I said as I turned to grabbed the salad I had made that morning from the refrigerator. I got down plates and put them on the island. Six came in and grabbed them, taking them to the dining area off the kitchen. Dorian stood in the kitchen. I gestured to the seat next to Kennex and he sat.

"Did you learn anything?" I asked him in Navajo.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," he responded in kind.

"Good. Next I'm sure Six will teach you Cherokee," I replied.

"What did you just say?" he asked Dorian.

"Casper asked me if I learned anything, I told her yes I did. She said that Six would probably teach me Cherokee next."

The water was done, so I strained the noodles and put them in a dish. Six put the sauce in another dish while I got the garlic bread out of the oven. He cut it while I took the dishes to the table. He brought the garlic bread and grated parmesan cheese over. We all sat down at the table and I loaded our plates while Six and Dorian started talking about whatever the fuck androids talked about. Kennex and I just ate and talked about our current cases and sports. He liked soccer. I thought that was a shitty sport. A real sport was hockey. We were discussing the finer points of soccer vs. hockey. Six was putting his two cents worth in the discussion. Dorian was watching, as usual.

"Dorian," Six asked, "have you ever been to a hockey game before? I know you know the mechanics, but it doesn't translate well. Casper can get us tickets for the next game when the season starts, if you and Kennex want to go."

Kennex got an astonished look on his face. "Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean he needs to charge at night."

I looked at Six like he was insane then I turned to Dorian. "Sure, I can get tickets. If you want to go and are allowed to go, let me know and I'll get them."

Six stood up and started to clear the table. "I'll get the dishes. Why don't you and Kennex go to the living area and continue debating hockey vs. soccer, ok? Dorian you should join them," and he shooed, actually shooed, us out of the dining area. What the fuck was going on with him was all I could think. I grabbed a couple of beers and went to the living area, handed one to Kennex and opened the other one.

"Sorry about that. He's pushing me to expand my circle of friends. Since he knows that I won't do it voluntarily he'll do it for me. I think he's going to shoot me next, I'm making him crazy."

"Yes, you are making me crazy," was heard from the kitchen. I flipped him off and he just smiled at me.

Kennex was flabbergasted. "I'll ask if Dorian can go on a field trip with you if he wants," he looked at Dorian. "Do you want to go to a hockey game, Dorian?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to experience that, John. It'll give Rudy and me a break for a couple of hours."

Six came in and sat on the couch with me while Dorian and Kennex were in the chairs across from us.

"This is a nice place," Kennex said. "I meant to tell you that the last time we were here. Nice view."

We started talking about the neighborhood, the bars, the restaurants in the neighborhood, in the city. Six asked about the sexclubs and I gave him a look of death. "Forget it, Kennex. I think if I make one more mention of her lack of a sex life she'll shoot me in the head."

"You can bet your ass I will, Six," I retorted.

"But then Martin will really be upset with you and you might have a replay of March last year."

"Not on my life, Six. When I tell him the circumstances he'll take my side. I notice that you don't hound him about his sex life. And that statement just put weird pictures in my head that I won't be able to erase, you fuck," I growled at him.

"Why do you tease her like that, Six?" Dorian asked.

"Because I can and she's making me crazy. I keep telling her that she needs to get out more and not just work. When she gets like this she needs to release some of her aggression, but in a beneficial way. Not a way that will get me covered with noodles from a food cart."

"I said I was sorry, asshole. It's not like I could have predicted that woman would have thrown them at you. And I got all of them out of your hair," I muttered.

"That was you two?" Kennex exclaimed. "I heard about that. When I heard that a couple of cops were chasing a car I should have figured," and he started laughing.

"Yeah, real funny. I punched out the driver's window to grab the wheel so that guy wouldn't run over all those people. Maldonado was pissed. The owners were scared of me. They wouldn't talk to me only Six. They thought I was some kind of destructive android. Stahl had to go in with him and calm them down. Paul pretty much runs from me whenever he sees me now. He's more afraid of me than Six. At this point I'm ready to just work with a bunch of MX's because those things don't know any better," I wailed.

Six looked at Kennex. "See, she's not winning friends or influencing people very well. Everyone at the precinct is afraid of her and she's really such a sweet girl."

"You punched a hole through the window of a car?" Dorian questioned.

"Uh, yeah. I told you I wasn't like a normal human, Dorian. What did you think when I punched a hole in the table the first day we met?"

"Well, if the right amount of force is used a normal human can punch through a wooden table. Those that practice Karate, for example. I just assumed that you were trying to goad John."

"No. I have better things to do," I said as Kennex and Dorian stood up. Six walked them out and chatted with them for a few minutes while I stretched out on the couch. The next thing I knew it was morning, I was in my bed and I had a message from Maldonado. Six and I needed to be in the conference room in an hour. We had an assignment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We parked in our spot and made our way to the conference room. Paul was already in and Maldonado and Stahl walked in a few minutes later. "We're waiting on Detective Kennex and Dorian," Maldonado told us and we sat down to wait.

Dorian and Kennex walked in a few minutes later. "You wanted to see us, Captain?"

"Yes. We're having Dorian, Six and Detective Casper assist Detective Paul with one of his cases. Detective Paul," she turned the briefing over to him.

"In the past four months we've five robbery/homicides involving sexbots. The sexbots registration has been altered and their internal video altered. What we have we've gotten off surveillance footage from the hotels and clubs they're working. The victims approach the sexbot. They leave the club, go to a hotel. The next morning the victims are discovered, all of them had been robbed and killed. Three clubs seem to be where the victims are being selected. We've gone over all the employees at each location and they're all clean. Captain Maldonado thinks that we need to have some undercovers in these clubs," he stopped.

"We don't have any police sexbots, so the closest thing we have are Dorian and Six. Three of the victims were men and two were women. All the sexbots were men."

Stahl spoke up. "All of the victims were very well off and had some business interests in common, but not all. I can't find a pattern. They were selected randomly. The murder victims had traces of a low level aphrodisiac called 'Amour' in their systems. That is legal and we've talked to the suppliers but all of their records check out. Someone is making it."

Paul took over. "Narcotics hit up the usual suspects on black market drugs but they've come up empty."

"Captain, can't you just have some Vice detectives go in with scanners? I know sexbots have to be registered, so if they circulate, like customers, they could scan them," I asked.

"They've tried that Detective Casper. The registrations of the sexbots are traced to the legitimate sexbot owners, just not the correct ones. Whoever is doing this is altering registrations and we can't trace them back with the scanner. We need to get one of these sexbots to start looking into how it was done. If Dorian or Six run across one of the sexbots with false registration they could detect it immediately."

"I've sent all the case details you so you check them out. Let's find who's behind this," she said and walked out of the room followed by Paul and Stahl.

I pulled up the case files and we started looking at Crime Scene video. "So, Kennex, you have any club clothes?" I asked him.

"I'm not going in with you. I'll be with Richard. Maldonado doesn't think I could be a convincing gay sexbot customer," he explained.

I looked at him. "I can see that. You couldn't. You're straight and you give off vibes like you're straight," I told him. "But why aren't you working with Paul on the tactical end?"

"I am. I'm working with him later," he replied.

We started looking through the case files, looking at surveillance footage and the vice scan reports. I pulled up the victims files we started looking through those. "I should be able to find the pattern," I said dejectedly. "Uhhh, I don't want to go clubbing. This shit isn't right," I whined.

"Stop whining. When you hit that pitch you make my ears hurt," Six said.

"Fuck you, Six," I retorted. "Do you know what I'm going to have to go through for this? I mean you are, too, but… I think I'll just stop right there," and I looked at him. "How does that sound?" I smiled at him.

"You need to eat." He turned to Dorian, "We need to get some food in her. When she gets whiney like this the pitch has a tendency to hit higher frequencies and she gives me the equivalent of a headache."

"Fine. Come on, Dorian, you can sit and listen to Six bitch about my whining," I turned to go. "Uh, Kennex, you want to come with us?" I asked him. That was awkward.

"Sure. Thanks for the invite," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Mr. I Can't Hit On Male Sexbots," I shot back.

"Just for that, you're buying," he told me as we left the precinct. "As long as it's a burger you're on, anything else and you're on your own, dude," I told him. We piled in Kennex's car and went to the closest burger place. Kennex and I ordered while Six and Dorian talked about whatever androids talked about. Our food came and we started strategizing about clothes. I looked at Dorian. "What are you wearing, Dorian? I bet they didn't think about that. I mean the buttoned up cop look probably wouldn't go over well," I said before I took a bite of my burger.

"I'm not sure, Casper. I'm sure that Detective Paul has thought of that," he replied.

"Mmm, okay. He'll probably just put you in tight leather pants anyway. That's what Six is wearing."

Dorian looked at Six. "You own clothes like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I own clothes like that. In the past when Casper used to go out, as in socialize with others and not her partner," I looked at him and put my finger in his face, which he ignored, "I'd go out with her to make sure she was alright."

"I won't be drinking tonight, Dorian. That was in my younger days," I reassured him.

"You said younger days, but you've only been partnered with Six for three years. How is that possible?" Dorian asked.

"I've known Six for ten years. Martin is kind of like my uncle. Six is kind of like my cousin. When I went to work Martin arranged for Six to be my partner. So," I explained. "That's why he's called Six because he watches my back."

"What were you originally designed to do Six?" Dorian questioned.

"Well, Martin didn't really have an original design for me; he just wanted to see if he could build an android that acted like a human. Then he was going to have me work as a security android for high end clients. Around that time is when there were malfunctions with the DRN's but no one would take a chance on androids like you and I. I became Casper's 'bodyguard'. Casper went to work and Martin had to talk pretty hard for me to be partnered with her. I was field tested for a year, which was ridiculous as I'd been taking care of Casper for seven years."

I looked at Dorian. "Just so you know we felt bad for Nigel. I don't think he was even given a real chance to see what was going on with the DRN's."

"You know Nigel, Casper?"

"Yeah. I met him a couple of times. He seemed like a nice guy. Driven, but nice."

"If you don't have a synthetic soul, what do you have?" Dorian looked intently at Six.

"I have awareness. That's the short version. Martin built me to be aware and learn, like humans. I have programs, but I take those programs and grow, learn from my mistakes and those of others. It's hard to explain. You would have to see my neural net to understand and you don't have clearance for that."

Kennex scoffed. "Awareness? Really?"

"Like I said, it's hard to explain. So, I'm not going to try, especially with you, Kennex."

"Why especially with me?"

"Because you're human." Six shut down that line of conversation.

We went back to the case. Kennex was pretty steamed, but Six and I didn't give a shit. We drove back to the precinct. I headed to the conference room, while Kennex went to meet with Paul and iron out his end of the details. I lay on the floor and put my feet on a chair; swirling everything around in my head. I needed quiet. I let my mind wander. I wasn't having any luck when Six and Dorian found me.

"Find a pattern yet?" he asked me.

"No. I haven't had enough time or quiet. I'm sure I need to get up now and get ready. Right?" I said to them, not having moved.

"Yeah. We need to get glammed up," Six walked over to me and gave me a hand. "Come on, princess." I pulled myself up and we walked to my car. I told Kennex earlier that I'd get Dorian to Rudy's for some electronic accessories. I threw the keys at Six and told him to drive I wanted to try again.

"Try what, Casper?" Dorian asked.

"I can find patterns where there are none."

I tuned them out after that. We arrived at our apartment and I put on my club clothes. Six put his on and grabbed something for Dorian in case Paul hadn't thought of that. We arrived at Rudy's and he went over our electronics. It was a short lesson as I'd worked with more sophisticated. We drove back to the precinct and met with Paul, Kennex and Maldonado. Paul did have something for Dorian to wear.

When Dorian came out in tight leather pants I wolf whistled at him.

"Well, don't you look nice, Dorian," I told him as I walked around him and looked him up and down.

"Thanks, Casper. I feel naked," he replied.

I patted his arm. "Don't worry about it. You're hot."

"He looks ridiculous," Kennex said.

"Don't pay any attention to Mr. Can't Hit On Male Sexbots, Dorian. You look fine."

Maldonado told us to knock it off and focus.

I took a cab to the first club. Six and Dorian had entered an hour before. Dorian's comm's had been shut down so no one knew he was a cop. He had to communicate through Six. Six was wired differently. Everyone circulated and came up empty. That wasn't really surprising. This was a shot in the dark with nothing else to go on. I got hit on several times. Really, this was a sexclub and people were supposed to be hitting on the sexbots. We went to the next club and the same thing happened. Nothing. Dorian and Six got propositioned as they did at the first club but two women ended up fighting over Six. I had to break that up. One woman tried to punch me and I sidestepped so fast she fell on her ass. After that we wound it up for the night. We were walking out of the precinct and I told Dorian to get in our car he was staying with us. Six had an extra charging station that could be modified. We had to be at work early and go over the surveillance. Kennex came out of the station as Six was getting ready to drive off. He knocked on the window.

"Hey, Dorian needs to go to Rudy's," he told us

"No, he doesn't. He needs to be supervised. I'm supervising. I'm also tired and need to get out of these shoes, Kennex. Either come with us or go home. If I get out of this car I will lay you out for a week." I snarled.

"You ok to go with them, Dorian? I'll take you to Rudy's."

"I'm fine, John. I'll see you in the morning," Dorian told him.

Kennex walked off. "Ten he comes over in the morning," Six said.

"You're on. He doesn't seem the early riser type to me," I yawned.

I walked in to our apartment and started stripping. Six and Dorian went to charge. I fell on my bed and was out like a light. I woke up at six am, took a shower and started breakfast, in case Six was right. I wanted to be ready to go by the time Kennex came over, if he came over. Coffee was done and I was putting eggs on my plate when the buzzer rang. Six answered and Kennex came in. "Great, coffee's done. Can I get a cup?" he asked.

I flipped Six off, tossed him a bit coin, told him he was a fucker, in Cherokee, then turned to Kennex. "Sure. You want some eggs?"

"Yeah, they look good. I normally don't eat in the morning. Thanks."

I put some eggs on his plate poured him coffee and Dorian came around the corner in his normal clothes. Kennex relaxed at that.

"What? Did you think we were going to disassemble him and make him into a toaster?" I asked sarcastically.

Kennex ignored me and asked if Dorian was fully charged.

"Yes. Six modified one of his charging stations," Dorian reassured Kennex.

After breakfast I asked Six to take care of the kitchen while I picked up my clothes from last night. We finished quickly and went to work. We went to the conference room and Six and Dorian put their footage on the screen. There was nothing to see. Paul complimented me on breaking up the fight. "You moved fast in that dress," he said.

"I can do a lot of things in that dress, Richard," I shot back.

The dress had been skin tight, ended at mid-thigh, half the back was gone and a slit up the side of one leg. The only good thing is there were no murders. We went about the rest of our day. We had surveillance again that evening and I wanted to get some shit done and kick around the files. Six and I stopped for lunch at an Asian place. I was in the car with my feet on the driver's seat, while Six was getting my food when we heard gunshots. I jumped out of the car and followed the sound. Six was right behind me. We followed the car the shots came from for five blocks and found it abandoned by the old docks. We hadn't missed the guy by much.

Six scanned the area. He put up three fingers and pointed to the last building. We made our way slowly down to the last building. We entered and separated. The first floor was clear. We neared the second floor and shots rang out. I was hit in the arm, but it had already started healing by the time we made it through the door. We were greeted by two bots and one man with quite a set up in lab equipment behind them. The bots charged us. Six took one and I took one. The man was shooting at us and was hitting us and his bots. I put my hand through one of the bots and ripped out its electronic insides. Six just ripped the head off the other one. We approached the man together. He used his other gun and started shooting at us. When he hit me in the chest and I didn't fall down he started shooting just at me. Six grabbed his gun and broke it in half. I put restraints on him and Six called for some backup. I was bleeding all over the damn place. I had to clean up my blood using the solvent Martin gave me.

We walked out and the medtech was there trying to take a look at me. I shooed him away. I saw Dorian and Kennex pull up. Kennex took a look at my chest.

"Are you wearing body armor?" he asked me.

"I'm good," I said.

Dorian looked at me and I winked at him. Kennex let the matter drop, which was fine. Maldonado did want me to keep my other abilities under the radar. When we got back to the station Six and I walked into Maldonado's office. I told her what happened. She agreed to put the report under her eyes only and we left. "Do you think this is going to be a problem?" I asked Six. "I'm starting to like this job. When we were at the CIA it was a lot easier to get shit like this blocked."

"I don't think so. That guy was so high he can say he shot you in the head and you got back up and no one would believe him. When he comes down he won't believe what he saw either. Don't worry about it," Six reassured me.

My stomach growled. I needed to eat. That asshole interrupted my lunch. Six said he'd go get me something. I was finishing up the last of the report when I saw Dorian approach me.

"You weren't wearing body armor," he stated.

"No, I wasn't. Dorian I told you the first day that I met you that I'm like you, just human. Well, I have blood, a circulatory system, a heart, lungs, I breathe, I'm a carbon based life form. But I heal faster; I'm just as strong as you, as fast as you are."

Six came back with my lunch and I sat and ate it while I was reviewing the cases again. I could see Six was communicating with Dorian, his eyes were purple. Dorian followed Kennex out of the station. Hopefully, that would be the last of the questions being asked in the wrong places. Right after shift we headed to our apartment to get ready for another night of useless surveillance. I got dressed up and waited on Six. He finally came out. "What the fuck took you so long? I'm the woman, it should have taken me longer," I griped.

"I wanted to top off my charge, thank you very much. You should eat. You'll beat the first person that looks at you wrong," he scolded me.

"Sorry, you're right. My blood sugar's low. Healing takes a lot out of me," I went to the kitchen and got some carrots for the road. "What did you tell Dorian? I saw you communicating with him."

"I told him to scan you, but not mention the excess of estrogen and that you're 'uptight'', he said.

I stopped talking to him. We arrived at the last club and found the van down the street. We checked in with Paul and Six and Dorian took left for the club. I sat in the van with my head back and waited to call a cab. Kennex came up and grabbed some of my carrots. "Didn't you eat? I'm hungry. That idiot ruined my lunch," I crabbed.

"No, I haven't eaten since those eggs at your place this morning. I didn't get to eat lunch. I was being called for backup at a warehouse for a couple of cops." Richard whipped his head around at that.

"He was picking Dorian up," I told Richard. "No gossip this way, Richard."

I gave the carrots to Kennex then got a cab to the third club. I walked in, walked around. I approached Six while he was being mobbed. I had bought a drink, to signal to whoever was watching if they were watching that I had money. I didn't want repeat of last night, so I headed in Six's direction. I put the drink on the table next to Six and ran my hands through his hair.

"Mmm, I love long hair," I purred then brushed the women off. I took Six's hand and moved to the dance floor. After one dance I let him go because it was just icky doing that with Six when I wasn't in the mood.

I continued walking around the club when Six nodded his head in Dorian's direction. One of the men by Dorian was becoming very insistent. I headed that way and shoved the man away from Dorian. "You have the prettiest blue eyes, love. What are you called?" I asked him in a husky voice while running my hands down his chest.

"I saw him first, lady," the man broke in. I turned and looked at him. "Yes, you did. Thanks for pointing him out," and I grabbed Dorian's hand and took him over to the other side of the club. I pushed him into a seat and straddled his lap. "Sorry, Dorian," I whispered. He pulled my head down like he was whispering in my ear. "Thanks, man. I couldn't find a way to get rid of him."

"Well, you do look good," we put on a show for a few minutes then I got off him and went back to working the club. I noted the drug deals going down, memorizing faces when I saw Six appear in front of me walking to the other side of the club. I caught a flash of purple and followed him. He walked out the door and I followed him. Dorian appeared a few minutes later and we made our way to the van. He opened the door and Paul looked pissed. "Detective Paul, we've just had a call about a murder in a hotel about three blocks from here. The man, a Michael Thomas, was at the first club from last night. I think we should check it out." Six told him.

Six, Dorian and I got in the van while the MX drove to the hotel. Cop cars were already there and Kennex caught up with the first responder. Dorian followed Kennex while Six and I made our way to the crime scene. We walked in and the tech handed Six the preliminary report and was trying hard not to stare at us. We were in our club clothes. Six in tight leather pants, me in another skin tight dress.

"Detective Casper," he said, "we have a witness in the next room."

"Thanks, Harris. Can you tell Kennex? I don't look like a cop in this getup, I don't think they'll want to talk to me," I replied.

"Sure thing, Detective," Harris told me.

We looked around the scene. The victim, Michael Thomas, had been killed in the exact same way as the others, beaten in the head. The sexbot was sitting in a chair, inactive. Six scanned him. "The bot's been deactivated. Rudy's going to have to look inside him to find out why."

I peered into his eyes. "Can you reactivate him, Six? This looks like a Johnson five model."

"No, I can't. I've tried already."

We heard Kennex talking with the witness and Dorian came in with us. "John felt it would be better if I didn't help question the witness," and waved a hand over his clothes.

"He's right. Well, let's go over this room while Kennex deals with the witness. We didn't get far, Dorian. The bot's been deactivated. Can you get a sample of his blood and analyze it? The other victims were found the next day, maybe there's something in his blood that we missed because of the time lag," I asked him.

Dorian grabbed a needle and got a sample of the victim's blood while Six and I checked on one Michael Thomas. I walked over and sat in front of the sexbot. I grabbed his hands, looking at them intently. Six came over and scanned them. "Slight depressions on the knuckles. The bot killed him," Six said.

"Yeah I kind of figured when we couldn't find any weapons, but where's the blood? The bot wailed on this guy," I was saying when Dorian walked over. "The registered owner is Marilu Alliso, who sold her sexbots last week. All of them. The registration was altered after the sale," Six said.

"The room's been washed, Casper," Dorian spoke up. Kennex came in the room to see me sitting in front of a sexbot with Six and Dorian on either side of me. "Witness states that she was meeting her boyfriend. She registered for the room about half an hour ago, couldn't get in, went down to the front desk to get a new key, came up, found Thomas and ran screaming down the hall and called the police. Did you guys get anything from the room?"

"The room's been washed, the registration altered last week and the bot killed the victim, which we already knew, but the bot's been deactivated. Rudy will need to look at him to find out why," I told him.

I took my shoes off as we walked down the hall to wait for the elevator. "Hopefully, Rudy will be able to find out why the bot was deactivated and we won't have to do this shit again. I can't believe I used to do this," I looked at Six. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this was torture?"

"You seemed to have fun. The guys you brought home had fun," Six replied.

"Okay, this sounds like it's going to turn into a discussion that I don't want to have," I retorted. "Did you tell Martin about what I used to do?" I asked him.

"Of course. He said it was a great learning experience for me. So, basically it's your own fault that I'm this way. If you had stayed home and we engaged in some cerebral entertainment you wouldn't have me harping on your lack," I put my hand on his mouth.

"Uptight," Dorian supplied with a smile.

"You," I pointed at him, "don't listen to Six anymore," I said heatedly.

"He scanned you, didn't he?" Kennex questioned.

I ignored him as we reached the ground floor. Six had called a cab on the way down. "We'll see you in the morning. Dorian do you want to come with?" I asked.

"I'll go to Rudy's, but thanks for the offer," he said.

I was making pancakes the next morning when Dorian and Kennex showed up. "Great. I love pancakes. Is the coffee ready?" he asked.

I poured him a cup. "Is there a reason why you're here, Detective?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought I'd drop by, see if you made it home ok," he answered as he drank his coffee. I plated some pancakes then turned to make some for me. Dorian took a seat next to Kennex and just looked at me with a smile on his face

"I could really learn to not like you, Kennex," I told him.

He laughed. "But my partner has pretty blue eyes, Casper."

Once again I ignored him while I ate. "Rudy find out anything yet?" Six asked as he entered the room.

"No, he's going to start today," Dorian said.

We finished breakfast. Dorian and Kennex left. I got ready while Six took care of the kitchen. We were half way through our day when Maldonado told us that they caught the guy that was altering the sexbots, we were sprung from surveillance. I wiggled my hips and walked around with a smile for the rest of the day.

Hockey season rolled around and I got tickets for a game. Dorian, Six, Rudy, Harris and I were going to go. I had been semi-dating Harris for about a month and Six was happy. The day of the game Dorian told Kennex that he wasn't going to Rudy's after work and he'd see him tomorrow.

I walked over to Dorian and told him to do what he needed to do. "We're leaving. The game starts in an hour and I need to eat."

"Where's he going?" Kennex asked me.

"We're going to a hockey game. Maldonado said he had to be supervised when he's off duty. So, I'm supervising," I told him.

Dorian was waiting at the top of the steps, I was on the steps and Six was behind Kennex when he asked Kennex if he wanted to go with us. I whipped my head around so fast and looked at Six like he was insane.

Kennex had his back to me so he couldn't see my expression. I looked at Dorian and he was purposefully not looking at me. "Casper's date cancelled last minute and we have an extra ticket."

Kennex looked at me. "Yeah, sounds good,"

"Sure, come on. The puck hits the ice in an hour. I need to eat," and I walked behind Dorian quietly telling him in Navajo that I was going to kill them both. We got outside and I walked to my car while Six walked to Kennex's car.

"Um, Six I wanted you to drive because I don't want to," I told him.

"I think it'd be easier if we took one car," he replied.

"Yeah, but where are we going to put Rudy? Are we going to strap him to the roof?"

"We can catch a cab back to our apartment," Six said. "I'm sure Kennex won't mind dropping them off, will you Kennex?"

"No, I can do that. I'll give you a ride back to your apartment."

"Kennex, you don't have to do that. We'll catch a cab back here and I'll pick up my car,"

"It's no problem, Casper."

I got in the car because if I stood out there and argued some more I was making it more of a big deal than it actually was. Six got in beside me and we went to the pizza place I told Rudy to meet us at. Rudy was waiting outside. "John, you're dating Casper? I thought she was bringing a date. It's you? Well, I didn't hear about this," Rudy threw the questions at Kennex.

"No, Rudy, we're not dating," I answered. "My date cancelled last minute. I had an extra ticket and thought I'd show Kennex what a real sport was."

"Oh, right. Casper, this is going to be great. I've never been to a hockey game before," he said as I ushered everyone inside. The pizzas were waiting like I wanted them to be when I made the reservations.

Rudy, Kennex and I ate while Six and Dorian sat with us. Rudy had a ton of questions about hockey that Six, Dorian and I answered. After we were done we got to the arena. "Rudy, Kennex, you guys want a beer? I'm grabbing one for me before the game starts."

They wanted beer and I asked Dorian to help me carry them back. Six led everyone up to our seats.

"Dorian, what the fuck, man?"

"I think John needs a friend, of the carbon based life form variety. His friends and human partner were killed, John was in a coma for about two years and I don't think he gets out much."

"Doesn't he have any other friends in the department?"

"I'm not sure. I know that John sometimes feels awkward around the other detectives. You really don't know anything about him and I think he needs that."

"How do you know that I don't know anything about him? I could have run a background on all of you before I got here."

"Did you?" he asked me.

"No, just Rudy. When Maldonado wanted Six to be checked out I had to find out about him for Martin and me. Everything to do with Six is basically classified. Plus, I wasn't about to let some ham handed tech anywhere near Six and neither was Martin."

I ordered beers, picked them up and we walked back to our seats. "Okay," I said before we reached our seats. "I'll be his friend, if he wants."

"Thanks, Casper," he replied.

I passed out beers and the game started. When my team scored I held out my hand to Six and he dropped a token in it. When the other team scored I gave him a token. At the end of the second period I had two tokens and Six had one. I got up to get more beer and Kennex came with me.

"What's with the tokens?"

"I love the Sharks. When they score Six gives me a token. When the other team scores I give him one. Whoever has the most tokens at the end of the game gets a night of whatever they want. So, since I'm going to win tonight Six will have to do whatever I want for a night."

"What do you guys do?"

"Well, it depends. I may want to kick his ass out so I can have some alone time or I may want a massage and he has to give me one. If he wins he may kick my ass out so he can have some alone time or he may want to play Monopoly. It just depends."

"You have a strange relationship with him," Kennex remarked.

"It's difficult to understand. Six is my partner but he's also like my brother, my keeper and my child. I'm not normal Kennex and neither is he. We're misfits together, I guess."

I could see he was pondering that as we walked back to our seats. The Sharks ended up winning and I danced out of the arena. "WooHoo, that was great. See," I told Six, "looking at statistics doesn't always work."

We ended up having Kennex take Rudy and Dorian back to the lab while we caught a cab to the precinct so we could get my car. Six was behind the wheel when he asked me what I threatened Dorian with.

"I didn't threaten him," Six looked at me in disbelief. "Well, I did threaten him, but he seems to think that Kennex needs a friend. I told him I'll be Kennex's friend, if he wants."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

We dove into our day of catching bad guys. Kennex told me later that Rudy wouldn't shut up about the hockey game. "Maybe you should take him out more," I responded. He walked away.

Six had to go to Martin's for routine maintenance so I partnered with an MX for a couple of days. It was an interesting experience. One I wasn't sure I wanted to repeat. It took orders well. After the first two hours I learned to ignore it unless I needed something, which was rarely. It basically followed me around, like a damn mechanical dog. Dorian came over to me on the second day and asked about Six.

"He's at Martin's. He should be back tomorrow. Why?"

"You seem unusually quiet, Casper."

"I don't need anything from it. I spend a lot of time in my head. The MX doesn't know anything that I don't or can find out on my own. I don't need it to protect me. In fact, I would end up saving it if something were to happen. How are you doing? Did you like the hockey game?" I asked him.

"It was interesting experience."

"Is that a yes or a no, dude?"

"I don't know."

"Let me know when you decide. Would you like to have another interesting experience, Dorian?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you come over tonight and we can play Monopoly."

I could see him accessing his files. I loved that blue color.

"Why don't you bring Rudy? I think he needs to get out more. Unless you want a break from Rudy?"

"Yes, I'd like to see if playing Monopoly is an interesting experience," he said, "And I'd like a break from Rudy," he said with a smile.

"Before Kennex goes ape shit, do you want a break from him, too?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Tell Kennex that you're going to my place tonight and I'll get you back to Rudy's to charge. If he wants to know why tell him I want to play spar. He's like a dog with a bone and won't leave it alone if you tell him that he's not invited."

At the end of shift I walked over to Dorian and asked if he was ready to go. Kennex told me he'd drop Dorian off on his way home. I made dinner and was sitting down to eat when Dorian and Kennex showed up.

I let them up and put out a beer on the island. I was eating when they walked in the door. He sat down and asked what was for dinner.

"Dude, really? You're interested in watching me spar with Dorian?"

"No, I just wanted to drop him off and go home."

"Then why are you in my apartment?"

"I figured you'd feed me."

I huffed and fixed him a plate. "You figured right. I have got to stop doing that."

"Don't bother on my account. You're a good cook," he said as he finished off his dinner and beer. "I'll pick you up in the morning, Dorian," and he let himself out.

"Do you really want to play Dorian or do you want some alone time? I can find something else to do," I asked him.

"No, let's play Monopoly."

I had set the board out before I made dinner. I was the banker. Dorian won the right to go first and we started playing.

"Why do you use so many expressions from the late 20th century?" he asked me.

"I was born in 2010, but Martin basically took care of me and really hasn't left his lab since 1987. It's the way he talked, so just being raised by him, I guess."

"What are the anomalies?" he asked me.

I moved my token after I rolled the dice. "My sperm and egg donor material were genetically altered. Not like a chrome, though. The sperm and egg that created me was…altered to include nanobots. The scientist that did this was trying to create a superhuman."

Dorian took his turn while he ran that information. "I have no record of any such experiments, Casper."

"And you never will, Dorian. It was all destroyed, not redacted, but destroyed by the government. When I was born there were some issues. I had control problems and they wanted to destroy me as well. Martin found out and saved me."

"That's why you heal fast," he said.

"Yes, that's why I heal fast. If I was to be shot in the head or heart or something that can kill me in under a minute I'd die but other than that, not so much."

"What are your other capabilities? If you don't mind answering questions," he added.

"No, I'll answer. If you were to try and tell anyone about this they wouldn't believe you. I can jump a distance of a quarter mile, I can knock down a concrete wall that's ten by twelve, I can process information ten seconds less than you, but not as much as you and I can run up to fifty-five miles per hour for one hour. My limitations are because I don't have charging capabilities, and my body needs fuel to function, scanning capabilities and I'm sure whatever else makes you better than me."

We had basically stopped playing by this time and just talked. I stretched out on the sofa and answered his questions.

"Why did you say in the car during our undercover assignment that you had other abilities?"

"Because the way my brain processes information I can put together patterns from things that don't look like they have patterns. There was a pattern to that guy that was killing those sexbot customers, but because of the short amount of time I was given access to the records and my other duties, and the fact that I was pissed I had to go undercover at a sexclub, I couldn't put it together."

"Where did you work before this?"

"I worked for the CIA. I had some difficulties dealing with my last assignment, so I resigned."

His face was glowing blue trying to process everything I'd told him. My capabilities were kind of scattershot but I was an experiment, so nothing turned out the way it's planned the first time.

"Is that why Dr. Martin created Six? For you?"

"Yes. If I were to suddenly freak out, go crazy or whatever, Six has orders to kill me. He's stronger than I am. Because I'm an experiment Martin can't predict what will happen in the future."

"Why haven't you?"

"Freaked out, you mean?" I asked for clarification. He nodded his head.

"Martin, I suppose. He took care of me, taught me that because I was different it didn't make me a freak and who the hell was I to sit in judgment of people. Of course, Martin is a freak. I mean his IQ is off the charts. The guy had a terrible time when I hit my teens. I can't tell you how many buildings I destroyed when I got pissed. He made me clean up every single one. That was a bitch."

"Was Dr. Martin going to introduce more of Six to work as security robots?"

"Yes, but just not Six. The androids were going to be custom made and they would all look different. He didn't want them all to look the same. Humans need to feel special, so if everyone went around looking like everyone else then what's so special about that? And since the androids were going to be made 'aware' he felt there could be problems down the road."

He picked up the dice to roll them. "It's my turn," he told me and we finished the game. I took him back to Rudy's, came home and went to bed.

The next morning my MX partner and I were at it again, catching bad guys, when Kennex asked if I wanted to meet for lunch. I stared at him open-mouthed for a minute then asked him who was buying. He said he was. "Are we having Asian?"

"Yeah, you haven't had any in a while," he replied.

"How do you know I haven't been cooking it for weeks straight and I need a burger?"

"I don't, but I'm buying."

"Can't argue with that logic. Call and let me know when and where you land and I'll be there."

I walked up to the noodle place and saw Dorian and Kennex waiting. We ordered and I asked Dorian how he liked Monopoly.

"It was an interesting experience," he replied.

"Okay, let's do this, I'll introduce to something you haven't done before. When you make up your mind you tell me what you think. Does that work?" I asked him.

"That works."

"I thought you were sparring?" Kennex asked.

"I changed my mind."

"What's with the MX?" Kennex nodded his head in the direction of the MX.

"Six is with Martin. Routine maintenance," I told him. "Now, I don't have to waste my tokens by kicking his ass out," I stood up and wiggled my hips for a second.

"Are you always like this?" he questioned.

"Please be more specific. Like what?"

"Do some sort of little dance when you're happy," Kennex said.

"It depends on the situation. When I've closed a case, no. When something goes the way I want, yes. Dude, I've told you I'm not normal," I reminded him.

"Yeah, you told me you're not normal. I'm beginning to believe it," he responded and our lunch was put in front of us. We ate in silence while the MX stood guard. I had it follow me from the car.

"So," I began, "did you want to talk about anything or just eat in silence?" I asked Kennex after I had taken a couple of bites.

"When's Six coming back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. He was supposed to come back today, but Martin needed to keep him an extra day. In addition to the routine maintenance I think Martin is upgrading something. Why?"

"I just wondered if you would want to spar with me tonight."

"Kennex, would you like to come over for dinner and spar with me tonight or just come over for dinner?" I asked him. Because that totally came out of left field, I thought.

"Great, I'll be over after shift," he shoveled food in his mouth.

I looked at Dorian, he shrugged then I looked at Kennex.

"Okay, but what are you going to do if I get off after you?"

"I'll bring some pizza."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Okay, that sounds like a plan," I said and started eating again. I looked at Dorian, he looked at me. This was one of those times I wish I could communicate with him like Six did. This was freaking me out. After lunch we both went back to work.

I got off before Kennex and went home to make dinner. I got out a couple of steaks, some potatoes and some peas. Kennex showed up half an hour later. He walked in and I put beer on the island for him. "Is it just you or is Dorian coming up?" I asked.

"Just me," he said.

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium."

I got dinner going, got a beer and sat across from him at the island. "Was there something specific you wanted to talk about, Kennex?"

He looked a little uncomfortable, so I waited for him to work it out. I got up and checked on dinner then went to the living area and put some music on. I sat back down and waited.

"How do you deal with your synthetic body parts?" he blurted out.

"What?"

"How do you deal with your synthetic body parts?" he asked me again.

"Who told you I have synthetic body parts?" I parried.

"Maldonado. When you punched the table the first day we met and said you were stronger than me. After the table incident I called her outside the lab."

"Ah, I see. Well, I look at it this way. At least I have limbs. Martin showed me images of men and women that served in wars and they were given prosthetics. Basically, really fake looking skin over pulley type systems. Ones with no hands were given hooks. I'd rather have something as close to what I had as possible, than nothing at all. Nothing can change what happened and until someone learns how to regrow limbs I'm pretty much screwed. Does that answer your question?"

He sat and thought about what I said. I checked dinner put the potatoes in the warmer, turned down the heat under the peas grabbed a couple of beers then sat back down. After another five minutes I got the steaks out and plated the food.

He thanked me and started eating. I assumed that was the end of the discussion about synthetic body parts. We ate in silence through dinner.

"You want coffee?" I asked.

"No. Thanks for dinner."

"Do you want to stay? I have a guest room, as you know."

"No, but I'll stop by after picking up Dorian for breakfast," he told me.

"Fabulous. Anything special I should put on the menu?"

"No, you're a good cook, so whatever you make is fine."

"Really? That was sarcasm, Kennex. If you want breakfast you eat what I make. I'm not your damn diner."

He walked towards the door and stopped. "Thanks," he said and left.

Six came in an hour later. "How's Martin?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Good. He upgraded my scanning equipment. He increased my level of detail. He's trying to get to the quantum level," he said as he hugged me back. "How was working with an MX?"

"Different. It just followed me around and didn't do much. I wanted to tell Maldonado never mind I'd work solo, but I don't want her treating me as special, even though I rode the short bus to school."

"That you did. Anything exciting happen?"

"Dorian came over and played Monopoly with me and we talked about me. He wanted to know about the anomalies. Kennex just left. We had dinner and he wanted to know how I dealt with my synthetic body parts, so I spun him a load of bullshit. Other than that, nothing special."

"Why does Kennex think you have synthetic body parts?"

"Maldonado told him that. That's what I get for punching that table. She really couldn't explain it to him anyway. I thought it was a nice save on her part."

"That's why she's the captain and you're not. How did Dorian like Monopoly?"

"'It was an interesting experience'. That's what he said about the hockey game, too. I told him that I'd introduce him to things he hadn't done and he was to give me his opinion when he had one."

"That sounds like the better plan. It beats you getting pissed and trying to rip his head off, which you could probably do."

"Yeah, but he has the best blue eyes. I'd keep his head just for that," I told Six and he started laughing. We stayed up talking then I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dorian and Kennex showed up for breakfast and I had waffles waiting. "You know Kennex you should just move in with the amount of time you spend over here," I remarked. "It would save time and we could split expenses. Dorian could move into the guest room and he wouldn't have to put up with weird women." Dorian chuckled.

He ate for a minute. "I'd have to take part of your sparring area for my trophy room. I don't think you'd like that," he said then drank some coffee.

"You'd think correctly," I retorted as Six came into the kitchen. "Hey Dorian, Kennex. Did she wreck anything while I was gone?" he asked them.

"No, the city is still in one piece," Kennex answered.

"Good to know," Six replied. He turned to Dorian. "An interesting experience? Did you want to play again to get a comparison, Dorian?"

"I'm getting ready for work, because if I hear those words from Dorian again I'll be tempted to rip his head off," I huffed and went to get ready.

I heard Six laugh as I went to my room.

I cornered Dorian during the day and told him that if he wanted some alone time let me know and I'd try and arrange it. He thanked me for the offer and I told him Kennex was fine. I was sure he wanted to know what happened when he came to dinner. Things settled down and the next month passed without Dorian or Kennex at our apartment, which was nice. The chrome kept looking at me, I was sure she wanted Kennex, but she needed to get her ass in gear. I shouldn't have been so content because Johnson showed up at my car one day.

"Johnson, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Casper, Six, good to see you both. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"Bullshit. Next answer."

"Janelle Matsui."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. That's the woman that died when I rescued the hostages on my last assignment.

"I'm listening," I said quietly.

"Her husband is suing the Company and you for negligence. The Company lawyer will be at your apartment at three. Be there."

"That's bullshit, Johnson. He can't do that. It's not like I got her killed on purpose. If the dumb bitch had done what I told her she'd be alive."

"I'm not disagreeing, Casper. We have the reports from you and Six. He doesn't have a leg to stand on, but the Company has to see this through. Be prepared to take a leave from your new position in the police department."

I started yelling. "This is bullshit. Matsui is a pencil-dick motherfucker and his wife wasn't much better. He can kiss my motherfucking ass…" The rest of my tirade was cut off by Six covering my mouth, nodding his head in the direction of the stares I was receiving.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Casper," Johnson told me. "Roberts wanted you to hear this in person, not through a vmail. You're a good agent, Casper and I'm sure you're a good cop. But that won't stop this idiot."

Johnson was walking back to his car when he called out, "Glad to see you're still the same, Casper."

I shook Six off and walked around my car taking deep breaths. After ten minutes I told Six I was going to talk to Maldonado and give her a heads up.

"I'll be here," he told me quietly.

I walked into Maldonado's office and told her what was going on and I needed to leave around two today.

"I read the report, Casper, or at least what they gave me to read. It sounds like this Matsui woman panicked. Take the rest of the day off and keep me updated on this situation as much as you can."

"Thank you, Captain. I will," I told her and left her office. I walked right by everyone, acknowledging no one. I got in the car, slammed the passenger door and Six drove off. I wasn't surprised when I got home and found several concrete walls. After I finished breaking them apart I took a shower and grabbed a beer and stretched out on the sofa. Six came and sat on the table next to my head.

"I think I'll kill him, Six. That would make this go away."

Before he had a chance to say anything someone buzzed. "It's Dorian and Kennex. Do you want to see them?"

"I wonder what they want. Yeah, why the hell not. Can you access Matsui's finances and his dipshit wife's will? This just came out of nowhere so something's up. Let's move to the office."

Dorian and Kennex came in and I called out that we were in the office, go past the eating area. The door had always been shut and you couldn't tell that anything was there until you opened it.

"Are you alright, Casper?" Dorian asked.

I looked at him, gave him a small smile, "Yeah, Dorian, thanks for asking." I looked at Kennex. "It's a little early for dinner, Kennex. Did you need something?"

"I figured you wouldn't answer your phone, so I came over to see if everything was ok," he said.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," I said.

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, if you need anything just ask."

"I will. I appreciate it," I told him. He looked around the office; it was quite spacious, then he left. Dorian followed him. I turned to look at the financials that Six had pulled up but hadn't let them see.

Matsui's wife's will had left everything to charities. Matsui was in debt to his eyeballs. "That explains it," I told Six.

"There has to be more. He could just declare bankruptcy and recover," Six said.

"Agreed," then the buzzer rang again. "Dorian," Six said.

"Now what? Didn't we just get them out of here?" I grumbled at Six.

Six unlocked the door and Dorian came back to the office.

"Dorian, was there something else you needed?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'd like a break from Rudy and John this evening. Can I come over?"

"Are you asking because you do or because you want to help me?" I asked him.

"Both," he said.

Six and I looked at each other. "Yeah, you can come over but we won't let you help us, unless you want to listen as we discuss why we're in this mess," Six replied.

"It's just me, Six"

I saw Six and Dorian do that communication thing again.

"Great, I'll have John drop me off after shift and tell him you need a sparring partner," Dorian said.

"I'm going to be in a world of hurt if Kennex finds out I told you how to do little white lies."

"He won't."

Dorian left after that and we brought up Matsui's life again. Six put up Matsui's home layout and I pondered that. "I don't think you should go that route, Casper," he told me.

"Last resort, Six," I replied.

We spent part of the day looking at Matsui's life. I cleaned up my mess from the concrete walls, made lunch and some phone calls. At three o'clock the Company lawyer showed up. He showed me the complaint and I read it over.

"This is bullshit, Tom. That woman ran down the hall of her own volition," I told him.

"I saw the surveillance that Six supplied and read your report. I'm well aware that's what she did. Unfortunately, we'll need to have a judge decide. This probably won't go to trial."

I downloaded all the information that Six and I found on Matsui. I'm sure he had a big chunk of it, but I supplied a few tidbits to him and Roberts. Tom looked at it. While he sat there I made coffee and put out a few pastries to go with it. I was a secret baker.

"We know all of this and we can't use most of it," he said. "Well, maybe not all of this. The part about Amal is interesting," he murmured.

"Yeah, I made a few calls. I've already given it to Roberts," I replied.

He looked at me. "Look, Casper, I'm going to fast-track this, so it'll take a couple of weeks to get put on a docket. My advice to you is; take a day off, calm down and go back to work. You may have the media sniff around you, if any one of them finds out, but the Company is keeping it under wraps. We can't guarantee what Matsui will do. If he's smart he'll keep quiet and just expect the Company to pay him to go away. If he gets desperate that may change, but you'll know before I do."

He took a pastry and then we started talking about what was going on in D.C, his life, how I liked being a police officer, my life. He got up around six-thirty to leave. "You bake the best pastries. Have you taken any to your precinct? I'm sure if you made your donuts you'd have your entire division camped out in your apartment," he laughed.

I laughed with him as I showed him out. "No, I haven't and for that very reason. I already have this detective I work with show up for food. No more strays," I told him as I shook his hand and he left.

A few minutes later Dorian walked through the door.

"Kennex sprung you, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I said sparring and I think he tuned me out," Dorian smiled.

"Exercise," I quipped, "it's a bitch. So, Dorian, I'm calm now. Was there something specific that you wanted to know?" I questioned him and motioned him to sit down.

He sat. "Are you going to kill Mr. Matsui?" he started off.

"It's not off the table, yet. Six thinks I should just let it ride out. Matsui doesn't have any grounds for this, but he's in deep debt and to some not very nice people. He needs the money."

He processed that. "You're an officer of the law, you can't just assassinate him."

"I've heard that rumor, that I'm an officer of the law. It wouldn't be my preferred method of dealing with Matsui, but it's not off the table. I've done some things that aren't on the right side of the law. I'm sure you inferred that from our conversation the other night, so that doesn't really bother me."

I walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. "You know the only thing I hate about androids? Because you guys are great in every other way and I envy you," I said as he followed me and sat on the chair next to Six at the island, "is you can't eat. I am an excellent cook. But," I continued as I pulled out some shrimp, rice and mushrooms, "I'm an even better baker. I wish you and Six could eat my brownies. They are fabulous."

"John seems to like your cooking," Dorian said.

"Yeah, but that guy eats anything," I responded to him drolly.

While I was making dinner we talked about my little episode I had this morning, it was the talk of the precinct. "Everyone thought you were going to kick that guy's ass and Six was holding you back," Dorian told me.

I raised my eyebrow to him. "'Kick that guy's ass'? Really, Dorian? You've been hanging around me far too long. I've infected you with cursing."

He chuckled a little.

"Why did you ask me, the first time Kennex and I ate out, if I liked long walks on the beach? That sounds like some sort of dating profile thing to me," I asked him as I started eating dinner.

"Because I put it on John's online dating profile," he said.

Six and I started laughing. "You gave Kennex a dating profile?" Six asked him.

"Yeah. It's pretty good," he told us. "Not bad for a…" he stopped right there. "An android." he finished.

"Why don't you like that term, synthetic?" Dorian asked me.

"Because it makes you sound like some sort of fake person. I don't even call the MX's synthetics. They're robots. You and Six are androids. To me a synthetic is one of those old fashioned dummies they used to use to highlight clothes."

I could see Dorian processing. Six probably sent him some images. His face screwed up. "See, to me, that's a synthetic."

"I don't like that term either. John and I had a troublesome start to our partnership. He used that word and I told him I wasn't a big fan."

"Good for you. Now, can you bring up Kennex's online dating profile? I can't wait to see the rest of what you put on it."

He couldn't but Six did. He projected it over the island while I finished dinner. "Not bad, Dorian. Did he go out on any dates? Although he looks like he's interested in Detective Stahl from this description," Six said.

"Yeah, she likes him. I've caught her giving me weird looks."

"That is Detective Stahl. When I mention her he gets bashful and defensive," Dorian told us.

"Really?" I said. "It must be love or some serious like going on. Okay, enough about Kennex. What do you say to playing some poker, Dorian?"

We spent the rest of the evening playing poker before we told him to take my car to Rudy's and pick us up in the morning. I sent a text to Kennex telling him that Dorian, Six and I would meet him at work.

Dorian showed up and told us Kennex was five minutes from our apartment. "Tracking him, are you?" Six asked

"Yes, he doesn't like it and will turn it off sometimes, but I'm required to give reports on him to Maldonado," he informed us.

I put a cup of coffee on the island, set out some scones and jam, put some on a plate for me and waited for Kennex to walk in. I'd asked Dorian to call and tell him he could just walk right in as it would save time that he could use eating.

He walked in and looked at the scones. "What are those?"

"Scones, the old fashioned kind. These were made from a recipe I dug up out of old England from the eighteen hundreds. They're good."

He sat down drank his coffee and tried a scone. "This is good. Almost as good as a donut," he remarked.

"I've told you several times, Kennex, that I'm a good cook." I retorted.

"Mmm," he said then swallowed. "How was the sparring session? I don't see any damage to you or Dorian."

"We played poker instead. If he wants to play again we'll have bigger stakes," then I turned to Dorian. "Statistics don't always work, Dorian."

"Wait a minute. You taught Dorian how to play poker and you played for money?" his voice rose on the last part of his question.

"Yeah. He didn't come out to bad. He needs to learn how to listen to his gut."

Kennex turned to Dorian. "You don't have money. How did you get money?" he asked him incredulously.

"Casper loaned me start-up money. After I paid her back I still had some left. It's an unusual concept for me. I don't know what I'm going to spend it on," he told Kennex.

"I don't know if you're allowed to have money, Dorian."

"Then he doesn't have money, Kennex." I told him. "Just drop it. If you're going to be a dick he might not get you something for your birthday."

Kennex was still sputtering about Dorian and money when I went to get ready for work. We walked out to our cars while Kennex was still going on about the money. Six set up an untraceable account for him. He didn't have to use it if he didn't want to. He wouldn't make half bad interest. He was coming over tonight and we were going to explain the stock market. I told Kennex that we'd give him a ride back to Rudy's. He about blew a gasket.

"You're playing poker again? For money? No, Dorian's not…" I cut him off.

"We're playing strip poker, Kennex. I never did see him without clothes on that assignment. I believe I'm entitled."

He got quiet then told Dorian they were leaving. I winked at him before he left and he smiled at me. Six was laughing his ass off as we were driving to work. "Did you see the look on his face when you said strip poker?"

"Pretty damn funny. Well, playing the market is like playing strip poker. Sometimes you get stripped of what you have." As soon as we hit the precinct all eyes were on me. Hmm. Interesting. I went to Maldonado's office and told her the lawyer didn't think Matsui had a case and he's getting it fast-tracked but I may have to take a couple of days off. "If you want, you can have Six work with someone else. They have his recording, so he doesn't need to come with me."

"Let me think about and I'll give you an answer before you have to leave. I admit, Six is impressive. If he doesn't work with one of the other detectives I may have him go to Rudy's and help him, if that would be ok," she asked me.

"Sure. He helps Martin with his stuff. It would be a change of pace. I know he'd have to stay at Rudy's, so I'd make sure that one of his stations was sent over."

She waved me out of her office. I told Six that I volunteered him to stay when I left. He didn't look too happy, but tough shit. One of our cases crossed with Kennex's, so we took it from him. He still looked a little uptight about the money thing.

I had Dorian and Kennex meet at my apartment for lunch. "Kennex, relax," I told him as I gave him some Greek salad. Dorian chuckled. "No one is going to know Dorian has money. Frankly, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Just drop it," I ordered him. He took a deep breath and I could see he let it go. I patted his cheek. "See how easy that was?" I asked him. He pulled his head back and glared at me.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Six and I got a tip about one of our cases and we were staking out the club where the guy was supposed to show up. Great, another sexclub. I told Maldonado and she had Richard run the operation outside the club while Six and I took the inside. I told Dorian we'd have to postpone the strip poker game as I was having sex with Six that night. Kennex about killed himself on his coffee. Dorian looked puzzled. "I didn't know that you and Six had sex, Casper," He said with a straight face.

"Okay, say 'Six had sex' ten times fast for me," I told him. He looked puzzled. The chrome was watching this little exchange. "I'm kidding, Dorian. Six and I have an operation tonight and I like to try and kill Kennex in legitimate ways instead of shooting him. This way I don't have to serve any jail time."

The chrome started laughing and walked over. "You're funny. Six is funny." She pulled me away a little. "Captain Maldonado said that you may have to leave for a few days, but that Six could stay behind if someone would work with him. I'll work with him," she said quietly.

"Thanks, Stahl. Tell him you said that," I told her as Six came over from reviewing the club layout with Richard. "If Detective Casper has to leave for a few days I'd like to work with you. I don't go out in the field as often as you, so you might be bored," she told him.

Six looked at me I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks, Detective Stahl. I'd like that. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but if it does the offer is appreciated," he told her.

We came back to the precinct about seven and saw Dorian and Kennex leaving. Kennex stopped to look at us and I couldn't blame him. We looked good. Six had on tight black pants and a light blue shirt open half way down his chest. I had on a long black coat over a bustier paired with a very short skirt and black thigh high boots. "Going clubbing again, Casper?" he asked. "You're a real party animal."

I flipped him off as we walked by. "Asshole," I muttered underneath my breath in Hopi.

"I scanned him and his heart rate shot right up," Six told me in Navajo.

I stopped and turned to him. "Stop doing that!" I yelled at him in Apache. When I broke out the Apache he knew I was serious. He started walking. Dorian looked over at us. "Apache. Next time you come over we'll teach you," and I followed Six.

We got to the club and found our mark. Six and I separated and circled the club keeping him in our line of site. When he went to the bathroom we followed him. When he came out he saw Six and me kissing. He looked us over then started to leave. We grabbed him and hustled him out the back. Six had his hand on his mouth and I pulled some restraints out of my boots. Richard and his MX came over to cover us. "Good job. Remind me not to kiss you if you have those boots on," Richard said.

"Well, they are handy, aren't they? You should see what I have in my other pair," I stood up and walked over to Richard. "Do you want to find out, Richard?" I asked him.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I don't like Kennex's leftovers," turned and walked away.

Six and I looked at each other. Richard thought that Kennex and I were fucking. I practically pissed myself laughing on the way home. I couldn't wait to tell him.

We questioned our suspect the following morning. Routine procedure, then we headed out to catch the bad guys. I got a call a about the hearing. It was happening in a week. I told Maldonado. She told me that the chrome wanted to work with Six. Six was good with it and arrangements were made. We taught Dorian about the stock market. Kennex caught up with us a couple days later and asked me how the strip poker game went. "Good, Kennex. You should have joined us. I won and let me tell you that Dorian is nice," Dorian was looking away while I said this. Kennex whipped his head around to stare at Dorian. He stalked off. I winked at Dorian and he smiled at me. Six laughed his ass off. The day before the hearing I got a call from Tom telling me that Matsui dropped his lawsuit. His lawyer finally persuaded him that he didn't have a case after reviewing all the footage he received. I called Maldonado and told her that I wouldn't need the days off, Matsui dropped the suit. She told me congratulations but she thought Valerie would be disappointed that she wasn't going to be working with Six.

We walked into work the next day and told the chrome that I wasn't taking the days off. "I really appreciate the fact that you would have worked with him, Stahl."

"Sure. I think you're both funny. You certainly liven the place up," she waved and walked away. I wasn't aware that we did that. Good to know.

Kennex was at our apartment one night three weeks later, after showing up for dinner, again, and we were talking in the living area. "Kennex, look, hon, we need to talk money. I don't mind cooking for you, but I do mind paying for everything, so cough something up for me."

He pulled out his phone and put money in account. Six was in his room and Dorian was at Rudy's, so it was just Kennex and me. I was stretched on the sofa, my usual place, and he was in a chair. We had been talking about the case I swiped from him and how we'd put it to bed last night. I gave him my report verbally and told him I'd send it the morning, if he wanted. "Did you know Richard thinks were fucking?" I asked him. It was a good thing that he'd swallowed that beer or I would have been wearing it.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously.

"Richard thinks we're having sex or we have had sex in the past. I meant to tell you that a couple of weeks ago, but it slipped my mind. He called me your leftovers."

I turned my head to look at him. "If you have any interest in anyone we work with, you need to nip that gossip. And I don't mean by making a public service announcement or kicking Richard's ass. Got it?" I told him.

"Yeah, I got it. The little bastard."

"On both those points we have agreement," I told him and he laughed. I got up to get us more beers and patted his head on my way to the kitchen. He followed me and sat at the island. "Thanks for your advice a couple of weeks ago," he said quietly.

"No worries, Kennex. I don't know what happened and if you want to tell me why you have synthetic body parts I'll listen. Some people have tried to tell me things about you, but when they open their mouths I kind of stop listening."

He chuckled at that. I turned and got stuff to make brownies. Kennex was still sitting there while I made them. Then he told me about the ambush, his leg, his partner getting killed, being in a coma for almost two years, his ex-girlfriend leaving then him finding out that she works for Insindicate, the gang that ambushed him. He also told me about first working with Dorian and how he just recently went to see his partner's son. I asked him some questions, but let him talk. It seemed like he needed to get this off his chest. When he wound down I put a brownie on his plate, grabbed my beer and sat down.

"Sounds like a lot. I'm not trivializing it. Have you told anyone about this? I mean, everything you've told me?"

"Not voluntarily."

"Yeah, talking to counselors sucks sometimes. I tried to avoid them as much as possible," I told him. "Usually I just talked to Six. We'd beat each other up and I'd be fine."

He started eating his brownie and his eyes got this glassy look in them. "If you tell one person at work that I bake I will run you over with your car," I threatened him.

He was too busy stuffing his face. When I saw he was done I took his plate, pulled him out of the chair, patted his hand and walked him to the door. "I'll see you when I see you," and pushed him out of our apartment.

Things rolled like that for another month. Dorian and Kennex showing up for breakfast or dinner. Dorian learned Apache and smiled when he recalled what I had told Six that night. He had heard what Six said and had scanned John himself and saw his pulse blip.

"I hate you both," I told them in Cherokee as we were in the living area one night after dinner. Kennex wanted to know what we were talking about when Six started on his scanning me and I was a little uptight. I groaned into my hands. I lifted my head and pointed my finger in his face. "Just stop it. I've had more sex conversations with you since we got here than I have in the entire 10 years I've known you. If it makes you happy, I WILL GET LAID!" I screamed at him. Then I looked at Dorian and Kennex. "Ahh, sorry about that. I'm seriously embarrassed right now," I said sheepishly. Dorian looked between Six and I. Kennex just kind of sat there. "Wow," was all he said. Six just laughed, but he toned down the scanning comments, which made me happy.

My life just seemed to roll along, and for the moment that was what I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Of course, when things seemed to settle down, fate comes along and kicks me in the ass. Kennex asked me for a favor. Would I go with him to a sexclub?

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kennex? Are you trying to get back at me for the strip poker comment?" We were at lunch, that noodle place he liked, and I was attracting attention. Six and Dorian just stared at him like he was insane.

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you. A suspect in one of my cases frequents the place and I want to do some surveillance."

"Take Stahl," I told him as I ate.

"I want to do it off the books," he said.

"Take Stahl. Maldonado won't give you grief about this," I replied.

"She doesn't have as much undercover experience as you," he shot back.

"How do you know how much I've had? And even if that's true, she won't get any if no one gives her a chance. I'll work with her, but I don't want to do it. The last two times I did that I ended up practically fucking Dorian in one and making out with Six in another," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I saw those, which is what makes you perfect. You don't have any issues after the job is done," he told me.

I looked at Six and Dorian. "Go somewhere else and don't listen," and I pointed my hand toward our cars. "Six, I'm not fucking around with that, ok?" They got up and left. I turned to Kennex. "Alright, what's really going on, Kennex?" I demanded. I saw the little wheels in his head spinning.

"You know that guy that we have in custody, Reinhart?" he started.

"No, I don't. Who's Reinhart?" I asked. Kennex told me about the raid on the police station. "Reinhart works for Insindicate and he was the only one left alive from the raid. I've been keeping an eye on him and his only visitor is his lawyer. Well, his lawyer has a membership at an exclusive sexclub," I cut him off.

"You want to watch the lawyer to see who else he meets with because it could be your ex-girlfriend," I finished.

"Yeah, or someone that can get me closer to Anna," he supplied.

I ate while I looked at him. "Are you sure you don't need sex yourself? We could just fuck and get it over with," I said.

His face got red. "I'm serious, dammit. Yeah, I need to get laid, too. You're not the only one with a personal scanner. I don't want Maldonado to know," he told me.

I looked at him. "Why don't you ask Stahl? She'd probably do it off book with you. " I questioned.

"I don't want to get Valerie involved," he replied.

"Why? She likes you, she'd probably do it."

He got a bashful look on his face. Dorian was right. It was kind of cute. "Have you thought about asking Dorian to get the lawyer's records?" I asked.

"I don't want Dorian involved. If it came out he could be de-commissioned. He's my partner."

"Partners help each other out, Kennex."

"Dorian can't help me with this."

"Because he's in a precarious position."

"Yes. I know that Maldonado got heat for re-commissioning him."

"I'm sure she did."

"I don't want her getting any heat for this."

"Good point."

I pondered what I was going to say next. "But you want me to be put in a precarious position to help you. Why, Kennex? I know we're not exactly friends, so why are you asking me?" I questioned him.

"I tried checking out your records. I can't find anything on you. So, I figure you used to work for some branch of the government. High level, covert stuff," he looked at me for confirmation and I stared at him. "You seem like you can handle yourself and any situation we'd get in."

I continued to stare at him. I finished my lunch, stood up and told him he was paying. "Come by my apartment after shift. Bring alcohol. I'm out of beer," and walked off. I motioned for Six to drive and got in the passenger seat. "What do you think?" I asked him as he drove back to the precinct. "I think it's a shitty idea. I pulled Reinhart's records and transferred to your phone if you want to look at them."

"I think it's a shitty idea, too." I laid my seat back a little. "I'm calling us off for the rest of the day. Was Dorian listening?" I asked.

"He tried, but I jammed him. He knows I did it. He'll probably try and come by and get some info from us. I'm more sophisticated than he is. Even if he got access to Rudy's records on me, to try and stop me from doing that again, that they're not complete. Martin made sure of that."

"I'm sure he did. What kind of message did he put in them?"

"Keep your bloody nose out of things that don't concern you."

"Pretty good. I'm not sure that Kennex thinks things through and I will point that flaw out as well as a host of others I'm sure to find. Do you think I should fuck him and calm him down?" I asked Six.

"Well, you both need to have sex, so you might as well do it with each other," Six replied.

"I'll ask him."

We got back to our apartment and went straight to work. We pulled up the lawyer's client list, surveillance, checked every database we could and had everything waiting in a nice little package for Kennex when he arrived.

Dinner was done when he walked in the door. I looked for Dorian. "Where's Dorian?" I asked.

"He's at Rudy's. I don't want him involved."

"Did you bring beer, Kennex?"

He held up the beer. I grabbed it and put it away. I put some grilled chicken, rice and vegetables on a plate and put it on the island. He sat down and drank the coffee I put in front of him. I sat down and Six sat by me.

"He was listening, wasn't he?" Kennex asked.

"Of course. There are reasons for that Kennex that I won't explain to you. He, however, jammed Dorian, so Dorian knows nothing. I think you're underestimating Dorian. That's a topic for another day. Now, finish eating like a good little boy and Six and I will show you what we found." I started eating. He looked like he wanted to grill me, but I looked at him and he ate.

After dinner I got a brownie, plated it and took it to the office. He sat down at the workstation, I put the brownie in front of him and we pulled up what we found. We started with Reinhart from birth to now, we brought up the lawyer with the same data. The client list was next, with all the client's lives on screen. It seemed he was the lawyer for Insindicate, with other clients thrown in to muddy the waters. We showed surveillance on the club for the past year then I pulled up Anna Moore.

He just stared at her hard. "As you can see, that's not her real name. She's had quite a career, Anna. She probably had your apartment bugged, which is how Insindicate ambushed you. That makes the most sense. And I can see I'm not telling you anything you didn't know. When did you find the bug?" I asked him.

"A few weeks before you got here."

"Did you tell Internal Affairs?" I asked him as I motioned for Six to leave.

"Not yet."

"Well, I recommend not waiting any longer. It looks bad." He just clenched his fists.

I walked over to him, pulled him out of the chair and onto the sofa. "Kennex," I pulled his face to look at me. When his eyes met mine I started again. "John, this was a bad plan. I don't think you thought it through. What if Anna would have shown up at the club? She would have recognized you and gotten you killed or killed you herself. Well, I would have killed her first, but that's beside the point. The point is more people would have died. Now, I know it was hard losing your team, your friends, and your partner," he started to object. "I know how hard that is because it's happened to me. What I've learned is; that even if you get revenge you won't bring those people back. They're dead. You can't go back and change the past, and I know you feel responsible, because it's written all over you. I've made decisions that cost the lives of members of my teams over the years and that's a bitch. But killing them," and I waved my hand toward the screen," won't bring them back."

"You probably feel like you're weak and a fool. That you allowed Anna close to you and she manipulated you. You're not weak and you're not a fool. She was just very good." I kissed his head and moved away from him.

"Do you want me to kill them for you, Kennex?" I asked him. "Because you couldn't do it. I mean you could, but it would take a toll. I really don't have issues like that, so say the word and I'll kill them all." He sat in silence and I knew he was thinking it over. I pulled him back to his feet, grabbed his brownie and we went back to the kitchen. I poured him a glass of milk, gave him a fork and motioned for him to eat.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Fuck you, Kennex. I'll take the damn thing if you make one more crack," I scolded him.

I pulled out a beer and Six came back in the room.

"Did you listen?" Kennex asked Six.

"How's the brownie?" Six asked. "The one thing that Casper hates about androids is the fact they can't eat. She says she makes the best brownies. Well?"

"They're good. If she made donuts, that'd be even better." I scoffed at him. Six left the room when he was almost done. After he finished I took his plate then walked around and stood in front of him.

"This is my last little part in helping you out, Kennex. It's like Six said, you've grown on me, like a fungus. Do you want to have sex?"

He looked shocked. "Yes, part of you feels like you're cheating. On Anna, or the illusion you had. On Stahl because you're so conflicted. But sometimes a cathartic release, like having sex, is good for you. I'll never tell anyone. Six won't because he's charging, therefore, inactive." I could see the debate he was having with himself. "The best part is for me. Six will leave me the hell alone about getting laid."

He just sat there. "Okay, let's try this. Just sleep with me. Maybe sleeping next to another warm body will help." I grabbed his hand and took him to my room. I took his shirt off, clinically, then his shoes and socks. I knew he was weird about his synthetic leg, so I just took his pants off and left him in his boxers. I pushed him down on my bed. I stripped and got in next to him. I always sleep nude. I pulled his head to my chest, pushed one of my thighs between his and just held him. He put his arms around me, stiffly, but it was a start. I ran my hand through his hair in a rhythmic motion hoping to put him to sleep. After an hour he finally did. Thank fuck. I was tired.

I felt him tighten his arms around me and I fell asleep. I hoped I wouldn't have a nightmare and end up kicking his ass out of bed was the last thing I thought. Kennex was still out when I got up at six am. I got a shower and headed to the kitchen. Six came around the corner a few minutes later. His eyes got purple and a disappointed look crossed his face. I pointed my finger in it and shook my head. When Six and I fight we're loud, so we were signing furiously at each other. I threw him the keys and told him to go get Dorian.

I started coffee and decided to make crepes. I made the batter, got the pan out and started when I heard Kennex moving around. He made an appearance in just his boxers with a good case of bedhead. He looked tired and sheepish. "Thanks," he said. I poured coffee and put it in front of him. "All part of the service. I'm making crepes. Six went to go get Dorian. If you want to have them get you clothes let me know now," I told him.

"No, they can't get in," he started to say. "Really? Kennex, Six can get in. Do you want to take a shower here and get ready or go home and get ready?"

"Here's fine," he finally said. I think he still needed some residual closeness. I called Six and told him to go to Kennex's and grab some clothes and toiletries, Kennex was getting ready here. He had taken a seat at the island. I came around and patted his cheek. "See?" then I kissed the top of his head. I put strawberries and nutella on the crepe and turned around to show him. "Do you want whipped cream on this?" I asked him.

"Sure." I rolled it up and passed him the whipped cream.

"Do it yourself, man. I don't know how much you want," then I turned around and made my crepe. I plated it and turned around to see he'd already finished his. I looked at him. "Do you want another one, Kennex?"

"Yeah, those were good," he told me as I gave him my plate. "You know, you say that like it's a surprise every time," I remarked. "I've told you, I'm a good cook, you continue to come to my apartment, conveniently when it's time for breakfast or dinner, you've given me money to support your eating habit and you still sound surprised. Why is that?"

He was through with my crepe. "How many more do you want, Kennex?"

"Can I have a couple more? They're good, but two's not enough."

"You ignored me just now until I asked how many crepes you wanted, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did." I rolled my eyes at him and made him his damn crepes. By the time he was almost done Six and Dorian came in.

"John, you ok, man?" Dorian asked.

He nodded his head and took a drink of coffee. Six threw a bag at him and he caught it. "Thanks, Six."

"No problem, Kennex," Six said.

Kennex left and went to my room, hopefully to shower. I hadn't eaten yet and he ate all my damn crepes. I got out some yogurt and topped it with granola. I was sitting at the island eating and drinking my coffee when Six started in again. Dorian threw in his two cents. When Kennex came out of my room all of our hands were just moving. He probably thought we were crazy.

"What are doing?" he asked.

"We're yelling at each other in sign language," Six said

"Well, you look ridiculous. Come on, Dorian," Kennex had the bag in his hand and walked out the door. Dorian followed him telling us he'd see us at work.

I got ready and I was really grumpy. That dick Kennex ate my crepes and I wanted those. And I didn't even have sex. This was going to be a shitty morning I thought as we rolled into our day. My day improved when I got a text from Harris asking me if I wanted to go out on Friday. I agreed and Six was smiling. The fucker was tracking my texts. "I think I hate you right about now," I told him.

He grabbed my hand from the wheel and kissed my knuckles. "You love me, Casper," he stated. I pulled my hand out of his because I did. Friday couldn't get here soon enough. The week went smoothly until Saturday morning when I got home. Kennex was outside my door, leaning against it waiting for me. "Hello, Kennex. Give me a minute to shower and change and I'll make breakfast," I told him as I walked in.

"Take your time, Casper," he told me.

Half an hour later I came out of my room and sat across from him in the living area. "Am I going to need coffee for this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I could use some, too," he told me. He followed me to the kitchen and took his seat at the island "Where's Six?" he asked. I got the water going for the coffee while I told him that Six spent the night with Dorian. "To run interference with Rudy. I'm going to have to do something about that. The poor guy doesn't get out much. I think Six and I will have him over for a Monopoly game. The day we do that can you do something with Dorian?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just let me know. If we're not on a case," he told me.

I poured coffee for him then started laughing. I made omelets and he asked me what was so funny. "I feel like a mom planning play dates." Kennex laughed and ate.

"I don't want you to kill those people, Casper," he said.

"Ok, Kennex, I won't. I can't turn over any of that information to you as it was obtained illegally."

"Yeah, I know that," he said as he pushed his plate toward me. I put it in the dishwasher. I turned around and walked around the island until I was in front of him. I ran my hands up and down his arms and gave him a kiss on the head. I pulled back. "This was the best decision, Kennex. I don't want Dorian's human to be like me. So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" I asked him as I walked around the island to put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"I didn't have anything planned. I…really haven't done anything since I woke up from my coma."

"What did you used to do on your days off before Anna?"

"Hang out with Pelham or the other guys from my team."

"Ok, well, I don't have anything planned, so do you want me to show you how to use a broadsword?"

I showed Kennex the finer points of using a broadsword. I made lunch and told him his tab was due and he gave me money. I decided that Dorian was right and Kennex needed a friend. After the broadsword I showed him how to use a rapier. He was better with a broadsword as a rapier required finesse, something that Kennex just didn't have. The weapons lessons ended about three and we were in my living area in our usual places talking. He told me about his dad, who was a cop, I told him about Martin, the mad scientist.

"What got you interested in those weapons?" he asked. I had been waiting.

"I like killing, Kennex. A lot. It just worked out that I liked killing bad guys and I didn't turn out to be some serial killer. Consequently, instruments of death fascinate me," I answered. I turned my head to look at him, checking his reaction. He was stunned. I looked up to the ceiling again.

"But you don't kill all the people you bring in."

"No. I've always recognized in myself that I like killing, from a very young age. Martin realized I liked it as well. He helped me understand that killing won't fill the hole in me. So, I am very controlled about my violence. This is why I said you couldn't kill those people, but I could," I turned to Kennex again. "Anything else?"

"You're scary, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I am one hell of a cook."

"Yeah, you are. I think I've gained some weight since I started coming over here."

"You could always spar with us. We'd take it easy on you," I told him.

"No, but, thanks for the offer. I think I'm gonna head home." We got up and I walked him to the door. "Thanks for everything. Even the offer of sex."

"No worries, Kennex. We're good. I'll see you when I see you," I told him when he was in the hall then I shut the door and went to make dinner. Six walked in while I was eating. "Well, I stayed away. How did Kennex do with the broadsword?"

"He's okay with it. If he practiced he'd be good. Forget about the rapier. He sucks," I told him.

"Yeah," Six said, "I can't see Kennex with a rapier. That type of weapon calls for finesse."

"My thoughts exactly. How was Rudy's?"

"Okay, Casper, that guy needs to get out more. I'm an android and I get out more than him."

"I think the same. I asked Kennex to take Dorian to dinner if we have Rudy over for Monopoly. I feel bad for Dorian. We almost have to treat him as if he's a child. He can't be unsupervised. I get he's police property, I don't like that, but for fuck's sake he's a rational being. He can make his own decisions."

"You and I know he can, but the previous malfunctioning DRN's made the higher ups nervous and I know you can understand that as well."

"Yeah, but…this will turn into a circular argument. Scan me," I told him.

He did and kissed me on the head. "Thank you. How was it?" he asked.

"He was good. Lots of stamina. I think we fell asleep around four. When I got home this morning Kennex was waiting for me. He turned me down on killing those people. I told him that was a good choice. He thanked me for everything including the offer of sex. I think I scared him, so don't be surprised if he stays away."

"Whatever. I don't care and I know you don't. We don't need Kennex to see Dorian."

"True. So should we do Monopoly with Rudy or another sporting event?"

"Sporting event. Something with a lot of people that will keep him occupied."

"Alright, but I draw the line at taking him to a bar."

"Agreed."

We made plans to take Rudy to a basketball game, which I hate, a soccer game, which I loathe, a football game, which was ok, and a baseball game, which is now you're talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Dorian showed up the next morning with Kennex, which shocked me. The coffee was ready and I was making biscuits with jam. Six came out and told Dorian, in Hopi, about the plans for Rudy and asked if he wanted to come along.

"Dorian, you don't have too. I mean, you charge in his lab, do you want to hang out with him at a game as well?" I asked, in Cherokee.

"We'll take you separately. We won't even take Kennex. It can just be us," Six said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kennex asked.

"Our nefarious plans to take Rudy to a soccer game, a football game, a basketball game, and a baseball game. We drew the line about taking him to a bar. That's where you come in," I told him.

"Then I've done my part. I've taken him to a bar. I'm not doing it again," Kennex snapped.

I looked at Six. "This sounds like a story," Dorian was smiling. "Ah," I said. "Mr. 0167 has some details as well. Did you at least get incriminating pictures?" I asked them.

"No and Rudy had a good time. John's making it sound worse than it was. It was fine," Dorian informed us.

"No, Dorian, it wasn't. I should have known there were going to be problems when he called the badge bunnies badge rabbits," Kennex said heatedly.

I fell off my chair laughing so hard. When I picked myself off the floor I was crying. I wiped my eyes and went to go get ready for work. When we got in I had a big vase of flowers on my desk. I looked at the card and got back to work. I could see the curious stares. "Harris?" Six asked in Cherokee. Dorian was still there, so he was listening.

"Yes," I answered him.

"Are you dating Officer Harris?" Dorian asked in Hopi.

"Kind of," I told him in sign language. "We're fucking," in Navajo. And everyone was having a hard time following us with four different languages being thrown around. I tried to keep to Native languages because the translators didn't work on those. I looked at Six. "We need to teach him Klingon," I told him in Klingon.

"Yes, we do. Tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Dorian, you need to ditch Kennex because we're going to teach you Klingon, unless you want to take the file transfer from Six," I told him in Apache.

"File transfer, please," he said in Cherokee.

When I saw the file transfer complete I said "Thank fuck. I'm feeling a little crowded in here and we're the only ones that know this stuff."

"If you still want to ditch Kennex," Six said in Hopi, "let us know."

"Just tell him you want to spar," I told him in sign language. I proceeded to block out everything else. We had become the center of attention and I had better things to do. Six and I got back to work. Kennex had watched us the entire time and he looked like he was watching a tennis game. They walked out to work after we were done confusing the entire floor. Richard was still sitting with his mouth open when we left.

When we came in after lunch the chrome wanted to know what those languages were. "Cherokee, Apache, Navajo, Hopi, Klingon and sign," Six told her. She looked at us. "How many languages do you speak?"

"I speak every language, Detective Stahl," Six told her

"I only speak about thirty, but that's because I'm lazy. Six thinks I need to learn them all. I already speak the universal language," I held up my middle finger, "and I think that covers it."

She laughed at that. "You speak thirty languages?"

"Yeah, maybe thirty-one, if you count straight cursing as a separate language."

"I've never known anyone to speak that many languages before," she said.

"It's not a big deal. They're all the same when you find the pattern. You could probably pick up languages easily," I told her. "How many do you speak?"

"One. English. I rely on the translator."

"The translator's good. I mean it wouldn't work with the Native languages or the Klingon or the sign, but you really don't need the translator for those because hardly anyone speaks them. In the entire state there are probably four speakers of those and you're looking at two with Dorian being another."

The chrome walked away and went back to her area with a puzzled look on her face. I promptly forgot her and set about completing my day and getting the hell out of there. I liked the fact that Dorian would switch up languages in the middle of conversations. That was fun. I texted Harris to tell him thank you for the flowers. He texted me back to say he couldn't get anymore which is why I didn't have more. Six, that asshole, smiled.

I was in the middle of making dinner, veal parmesan, when Dorian and Kennex showed up. "And how was your day, dear?" I asked him. He sat down at the island, Six gave him a beer and I waved Dorian to the seat next to Kennex. "What the hell were you guys doing today?" he shouted.

"Whoa, Skippy," I started, "can you use your inside voice for a minute? We were talking about who gave me the flowers. If I had wanted everyone else to know I would have spoken English or one of the languages the translator translates. Since that wasn't the case we were speaking languages that the translators don't work with. And, I like to switch it up. Keeps life interesting."

"So," I told Kennex, "let's start this again; how was your day, dear?"

"I walked into work today, honey, and the place was crazy. There were these three detectives and they were speaking I don't know how many different languages and no one could understand a damn word."

Six, Dorian and I started laughing. I patted Kennex's hand, "I like you, man." I got the veal out of the oven while Six got down plates and passed them to Dorian. Dorian took them to the eating area, Kennex grabbed the salad, and Six put the drinks on the table. Once Kennex and I had food, we started talking about the games that we were going to take Rudy to. "Kennex, you need to step up and take him to the soccer game," I told him. "I hate soccer. Maybe you and Stahl can take him. She likes soccer, too. I hear her MX giving her updates."

"No, I'm not taking Rudy to a soccer game. He wouldn't shut up when we were at the hockey game."

"That's because he doesn't get out much. I'm an android and I get out more than him, Kennex." Six told him.

"Rudy's weird," Kennex tried to explain.

"I don't think Rudy's weird so much as he socially stunted. Really smart people are sometimes. They have a hard time relating to normal humans," I explained.

"Dorian," Six said, "what's Rudy's IQ?"

"Rudy's IQ is 165,"

"Kennex, it's like you trying to talk to an infant about soccer. Only you're the infant and Rudy is the adult. Now, are you going to go take an infant to a soccer game and have an intelligent conversation? I'm going to go with no. So, imagine what it's been like for Rudy probably most of his life. He's an adult trying to talk to an infant about soccer."

Kennex had been eating through-out my analogy. I picked up my fork and started eating again. He looked at me. "No, I'm not taking him to a soccer game."

"Damn, I thought that was a good analogy and would win you over."

"I liked it," Dorian told me.

I looked at Dorian. "Thanks, Dorian. Six, what did you think?"

"The judges give it an 8.75."

"Kennex…did you even hear a damn thing I said? Is this a repeat of the crepe incident?'

"Yes,"

"You are so lucky you are sitting your ass right now, because I would be stabbing you repeatedly in it with a fork," I told him.

Six started laughing.

"Well, did you want to join us on Dr. Lom's sports adventure tour?"

"I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long, man," I told him.

I noticed that Six and Dorian were communicating. I wondered why they were so quiet. I looked at Dorian and he winked at me. I smiled at him. "So, who're the flowers from," Kennex finally spoke up.

"Harris," I told him.

"Officer Harris?"

"Um, yes"

"I didn't know you were dating him."

I turned to look at Kennex, "Well, kind of. We kept trying to go out, but something was always going wrong. We were finally able to connect a few days ago."

"What'd you do?"

"Dinner and dancing."

Six brought up the soccer and football seasons and we made tentative dates. "We're going to have to ask Rudy what he wants," I told the table in general and then we made plans anyway. Kennex finished his dinner, got up and took some dishes to the kitchen with Dorian right behind him taking dishes. We waved them off and I finished eating. "We need to get Kennex a hobby," Six said while cleaning the kitchen later.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Or we need to get him a girlfriend. The dude seriously needs to get laid."

"I don't think Kennex is built like that. You know, fuck and go," Six told me.

"You think he's romantically inclined?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes."

I never really gave any thought to Kennex. He was a good cop and that's all I cared about. Six could be right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Over the next month Kennex came over sporadically, but Six and I spent a lot of time with Dorian. Sometimes we'd leave and he'd have alone time, or I'd leave and they would have android time.

I asked the chrome if she would take Rudy to a soccer game. "That sport sucks. I'll pay for everything, but be prepared to answer all kinds of questions and I'll give you a hundred, what do say?"

She laughed. "Why do you want Rudy to see a soccer game?"

"Stahl, do you know Rudy?"

"Yeah."

"He really doesn't get out much, I'm not sure if you've picked up on that. So, Six and I are taking him on a sports tour. We've done hockey and he wouldn't shut up. Now, I've tried to get Kennex to step up, but he's being a dick. I loathe soccer. Six loathes soccer, because I tell him to loathe it. I'm not sure about Dorian, as he's never been to one either," I took a breath and continued, "and that was long rambling explanation to your question. In essence, we're trying to integrate him into society. So, what do you say?"

"Let me check the schedule and I'll pick a day."

"Thank, Stahl. I'll make sure that he knows it's not a date. Dorian may want to go, will that be a problem?"

She looked a little panicked. "And I'll find someone else to go with you, so you aren't tempted to hunt me down and try and kill me. We good?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know," she told me and walked away.

"You're not subtle," Six told me in Cherokee.

"Are you just now coming to that conclusion, Six? That I'm not subtle? We need to have Martin check you out. Of course, I'm not subtle. Maybe they can get this show on the road," I told him.

Dorian was there and he had heard every word. Kennex had gone off to do something. "Do you want to go to a soccer game with the chrome, Rudy, and hopefully, Kennex?" I questioned him in Hopi.

"Or," Six broke in using Navajo, "we'll take you and you'll only have to deal with Casper."

"I like Casper," Dorian told him in Apache. I did a little happy dance as Kennex came back from his little side trip. "Why are you happy?" he asked me.

"Dorian likes me, even over Six's objections," I told him brightly.

"You are the strangest person I've ever met," he told me.

"I'm sorry, how long have you known me and you're just now figuring this out? What kind of observer are you, man?"

"I'm a good observer, Casper. I just take my time coming to conclusions about things. It's called keeping an open mind," he replied.

I walked around the terminals, grabbed his face and turned it so he was facing the opposite wall while I pretended to look through his ear. "Yep, Kennex, you have an open mind. Good to know," I told him. Six and I walked to our car and Johnson was leaning against it.

"Johnson, how lovely to see you again," I said sarcastically.

"Casper, Six, good to see you again," he replied.

We had a staring contest that drew interested glances. "I'll be by after shift. Still like the same pizza?"

"Sure, sounds great," I told him.

Six and I watched him drive off then looked at each other. Not good. "I don't like this," I said to him in Navajo.

"No," he replied, "I don't think this is good."

We wrapped up pretty quickly, busting an illegal drug lab responsible for five deaths. We drove home and Johnson was waiting outside our door. "Why are you waiting outside?" I asked him as we walked in. "I wasn't sure what booby traps you had and I like my life," he replied.

"Good point." I got out plates and beers. Johnson plated his pizza, took a beer and sat at the island. I mimicked his movements waiting for him to spill.

"Roberts send his regards," Johnson said, "and he'd like to talk to you about becoming a consultant."

Dorian and Kennex came in the door before he had a chance to finish. Great. I knew I should have changed his access. "Now's not a good time, Kennex. Go away," I told him without looking away from Johnson.

He ignored me. "Great, we're having pizza," he held out his hand to Johnson. "Detective John Kennex and this is my partner Dorian." Johnson had been looking at me then turned to Kennex and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Detective, Dorian. I'm afraid I have another appointment," he put a card on the island. "Casper, when you get a chance," he turned to Six and held out his hand. "Six, good seeing you again." They shook hands and Johnson left.

I looked at Kennex as he grabbed some pizza, got his own beer then sat down. "Mind telling me what part of 'go away' you didn't understand, Kennex? I even said it in English."

"I was hungry, so I wasn't listening to what you said," he said after he took a drink of his beer.

I broke out laughing. "Dude, you are something else."

We ate in silence. After Kennex had devoured two slices he finally spoke. "Who's that and what'd he want?"

"He's no one and he wanted nothing," I told him while he picked up the blank card. "See, nothing." He gave me a look filled with disbelief. I finished my pizza while I looked at him. I just shook my head and turned to Dorian. "Did you want to go the soccer game?"

"Yes, Casper, I'd like to go."

"Ok," I started to give him the preliminary details when Kennex broke in. "You're taking Rudy to a soccer game?"

"No, I'm paying Stahl a hundred to take Rudy and Dorian and someone else to a soccer game. I told you soccer is a sucky sport."

"Valerie is taking Rudy and Dorian to a soccer game?"

"Yeah and one more person. I didn't want her to be stuck with Rudy and no buffer."

"I'll go. What day?" he asked me.

"Stahl's getting back to me. I'll let you know," I told him. "We're playing Monopoly, Kennex. Do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm heading home. Dorian are you staying?"

"Yeah, John. Six and Casper will get me to Rudy's. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Kennex left.

"Very subtle, Casper," Six complimented me.

"I have my moments. Now, Dorian," I looked at him. "Are you staying or do you want to go to Rudy's?"

"I'll stay," he said.

"Great. I need some coffee for this," I remarked as I put the water on. Six brought up the contents of the card. Dorian shouldn't have been looking at this, but I didn't give a shit he didn't have clearance.

"Very generous compensation package, Casper," Six said.

"Yeah and they'd be willing to work around my schedule," I responded. The kettle went off and I turned to make my coffee when I asked about the first target.

"Robini Amal," Six told me and brought up Amal's data.

I walked up to the holo. "Well, hello, Robini. I believe we have some unfinished business, you and I," I turned to Six. "Shit, I'd do this one for free."

"Casper," Dorian broke into my reverie, "are you going to kill this man?"

"I'm thinking about it, Dorian. As you can see from his data, Robini is a very bad man." I turned to face Dorian. "Sometimes, Dorian, laws don't help people like they're supposed to. You know this. Now, the Company, wants me to become their police officer. I wouldn't kill Amal unless I had to. I would just go grab him so he can go to trial."

Dorian seemed to relax a little at that. We scrolled through the list of targets, Six bringing up all their data. It was a tempting offer. "I need to think about this," I told Six and Dorian. I looked at Six. "What does it say about me, Six, that I don't think I'm going to do it?" I questioned him.

"I think it says you like your new job," Six replied.

I kicked the island. "Yeah, I like my new job. Dammit. I've got to stop having feelings. It sucks." I sat at the island and drank my coffee talking with Six and Dorian. I kicked Dorian out and told him to pick us up tomorrow morning and to let Kennex know, so he didn't go to Rudy's.

The next morning Dorian walked in the door and told us the Kennex was about five minutes out. Lovely. I got donuts and coffee ready for his fungus ass. He walked in the door and looked surprised at the donuts.

"You made these?" and grabs a couple. "These are good."

I grabbed his hand. "Kennex," he looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," and I dropped his hand. Why would I beat my head against a brick wall? We all made it in on time and the chrome gave me the date she wanted to go to the soccer game. "Great. Kennex is going with you. You can take it from here." I got the tickets and washed my hands of what was sure to be a fiasco. However, Dorian would be sharing the audio/video portion of the program. I told him that, in Apache, when I saw him before we went to lunch, so he knew I was serious.

I called Roberts and told him thanks, but no thanks, I was happy where I was. He took it in stride. "After what happened with the Matsui's I figured you were out, but I had to give it a try. If you change our mind, let me know."

I assured him I would. I continued to date Harris and it looked like he wanted to get serious and I had no interest in that. I was discussing it with Six and Dorian, after Kennex left, and the general consensus was I couldn't handle a long term relationship. Dorian also showed the soccer game. It was a fiasco. Rudy wouldn't shut up. Kennex and Stahl danced around their attraction until I just wanted to take their heads and bang them together. Dorian said it was an interesting experience and he looked at me when he said this.

"I think soccer is a shitty sport, so I really don't care, Dorian. Now, if you were to tell me you like soccer over hockey we could have some issues," I said shortly.

I told Kennex we'd take Dorian to Rudy's on Friday, so don't make any plans with him. Six and I were taking Dorian to the opera. We'd already had a tux sent to our apartment for him that he could change into. It didn't work out like that which is why Six and I were going into the precinct dressed up. Six was in a tux and he was hot. I had on a black dress, not to tight, that changed colors when I moved. They were wrapping up a case when we pulled up in a limo with Dorian's tux. When Six and I hit the floor it seemed like all movement stopped.

"Here," I told Dorian giving him the garment bag, "go change. It starts in an hour and a half and I need to eat, as usual. Six made reservations at a restaurant close to the house."

"What are you doing with my partner?" Kennex asked. The only reason I liked wearing heals is because I could see eye to eye with Kennex.

"We're taking him to the opera. I didn't think you'd want to go and I definitely wasn't taking Rudy. He would never shut up," I told him. He got a disgusted look on his face at that. He told Dorian to remove him from the list of sporting events. Dorian came out and I walked around him. He looked good.

"You look good. Come on, let's go. Wave bye-bye to Kennex," I told him, took his arm and waved to Kennex with it, then grabbed his hand and we walked out to the limo. We looked good. Dinner was good. I hadn't had French cuisine in while. The curtain rose and I was lost in the music. I love opera. During intermission Six and Dorian got hit on. I had to turn away so I wouldn't spit my drink all over. After it was over I put my finger in Dorian's face. "What did we decide?" then I fell out laughing. "I can't wait to tell Kennex. He won't find it funny, but the look on his face will be priceless." We went to our apartment, stripped Dorian and sent him to Rudy's telling him to pick us up tomorrow.

Dorian walked in. "John's two minutes out. He just now turned on his locator chip."

Kennex showed up and took his regular seat. I put coffee in front of him and eggs benedict. "What is this?"

"Eggs benedict," I said.

He took a bite. "This is good."

"One of these days, Kennex…" and stopped. I figured he wouldn't listen anyway, so I'd tell him later. I held out my hand, he pulled out his phone and put money in my account.

"Your partner got hit on last night."

"Dorian?"

"Do you have another partner we don't know about, Kennex?" I inquired.

He looked at Dorian. "You got hit on?"

"Yes, she thought that my eyes were striking," Dorian told him.

"Just stop, Casper. You are killing me with this."

"I thought the shit was funny."

I liked the way my life was going now. I would have preferred to have regular sex, but Harris didn't want that. He wanted marriage and children. I didn't.

Kennex showed up one night for dinner. "Where's Dorian?" I asked him.

"Rudy's."

He looked serious. I pulled out a beer and put it in front of him while Six left the room. I pulled out a beer for myself and sat in my usual seat across from him. "Is this a serious discussion?" I asked him.

"Yes." He continued to sit there.

"Do we need to move this to the living area?"

"No."

"Did you want to eat first?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out a spinach soufflé and put some on a plate. He ate mechanically. After he was finished I put on coffee and sat it in front of him.

"I'm afraid of having sex with my synthetic leg," he said softly.

"What do you mean exactly? Do you mean with it on or with it off?" I questioned gently. This was not going to go well.

"Both."

"Kennex, I don't want to question your personal life too deeply, but have you had sex since you woke up?"

He didn't say anything so I took that as a no.

"Okay. Well…have you tried going to a sexbot?"

When he didn't say anything I tried a different approach. "Are you afraid of what the other person would say about the feel of your synthetic leg?"

"Yeah, I am," he responded.

"As well as your stump?"

No answer to that and I took it as a yes.

"Kennex," I said. When he didn't say anything I got up and walked around to him. I pulled him around to face me. "John," and I put my hands on his face to get him to look at me. "John, when you decide to get into a serious relationship the other person will have to know about your synthetic leg. If that person cares about you, they won't care about the feel of your synthetic leg or when you don't have it on. They'll care about you and being with you. Just like you'll care about them and being with them. I know that sounds like I'm handing you platitudes, but I'm not. When you care about a person you accept their flaws, just like they'll accept yours."

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him rubbing his back. I kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, honey, this happened to you, but you can't go back and change it." I pulled away from him and walked around to get a brownie. I put it on a plate and took the chair next to him.

"One mommy crack and I will kick your ass," I told him.

He smiled a small smile and started eating his brownie. After he finished he left. Six came back. "Nice. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I didn't think I had it in me either. You know if Dorian weren't his partner I wouldn't give him advice on things that I couldn't give a shit about."

Six looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I know that. I've been taking care of you for how many years?"

I walked over and hugged Six. "I love you, Six. I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't been there. Can I ask you a morbid question?"

"Like that would stop you if I said no. What's the question?"

"Will you miss me when I die?"

"I'll remember you." That was the best I was going to get.

I finally remembered to ask the chrome how she liked the soccer game.

"Rudy asked a lot of questions. Dorian was quiet, just watching. John liked it."

Wow, really descriptive. "Did you want more than the hundred?"

"No, that's fine, but I don't want to take Rudy to another game again," she told me.

"Duly noted. Thanks, Stahl. I appreciate it."

I started walking away when she asked why I was doing it. "To be honest, I don't know. I never get this involved in people's lives."

That was true. I had to stop and think about why I was doing this and I decided it was all Six's fault. He tried to get my social circle expanded because I was making him crazy. When I went to my station I punched him the stomach. The bastard didn't even move. "What was that for?"

"Because of you getting me to expand my social circle I am doing all kinds of shit that I normally don't do," I told him in Bajoran. Dorian and Kennex were still there and Dorian looked at us.

"We haven't taught you this. Bajoran," I told him. I looked at Six. "Maybe we should teach him Wookie. Of course, we couldn't use that here. I think Klingon was the last straw."

Six started laughing. "Can you imagine if we started speaking Wookie?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. We'd be fired and we'd have to go back to the Company. Who else would hire my crazy ass?" I told him in Navajo so Dorian could understand.

I could see Six and Dorian communicating. Dorian looked at us. "Yes, Wookie would be too much," he told us.

We finished out our day and I wanted movie night. I told Six that he needed to find something else to do and put the tokens in the cup. I got out all the Star Wars movies to watch. Of course, the first three were the best, but the second three had the best effects and Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor are smoking hot. I was ready to start my moviethon, I was off tomorrow, when Dorian and Kennex walked through the door. Kennex looked shocked.

"Casper's Diner is closed for this evening. Sorry, I should have talked to you earlier about it, but I never know when you'll show up," I told him. "I'm thinking I could build another room to house your damn trophies and then you and Dorian can move in. It'll make things easier."

"Where's Six?"

"I don't know. I kicked his ass out."

"Isn't he supposed to be supervised when he's off?" Kennex asked me.

"I'm not sure, that's not something that I asked about when I took the job. I hate that I'm going to say this, but Six belongs to me, not the department. So, if I want to kick his ass out, I can kick his ass out."

Kennex looked a little uneasy. "Kennex, Six is never far from where I am. I wouldn't worry about him going crazy. You should worry about me going crazy. Now, I've made chicken wings and popcorn. I'm watching the Star Wars movies. You can stay if you want."

He took a seat next to me on the sofa. I put the wings and popcorn on the table with some beers. I threw my keys at Dorian and told him he could go back to Rudy's when he wanted. "Just be here tomorrow sometime with my car. I'm off and I don't have anything planned. That is subject to change, however."

"You send him to Rudy's in your car?"

"Yeah, it was modified. Dorian doesn't go anywhere in that car that I'm not aware of. Ya know, Kennex," I said as I started the first movie, stretched out on the sofa and put my feet in his lap, "I never figured you to be the black and white type. I figured you to be a shades of gray type. Give me the keys, Dorian," he threw them back to me and sat in one of the chairs.

In the middle of the second movie I pulled Kennex down beside me so we could share the popcorn. I was tired of stretching for it. He looked a little surprised but settled back. I moved the movie to the ceiling. "See, no neck strain," I told him. We watched the movie and I told him that Ewan and Liam were hot. He didn't seem to be too interested in them, but thought Leia's bikini was interesting. "Do you have something like that?"

"Sure do. When I was growing up I was a Star Trek/Star Wars freak. Frankly, I have the body to carry that. Not everyone does."

"You have that bikini?"

"Well, not that one, but I made one. I also have a chainmail shirt. The stories I could tell you about that. I'll let you try it on one day."

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met," he told me as he reached for popcorn.

"Kennex, are we going to have the observation conversation again?"

"What?" he asked me. I tugged his hair. Darth Maul was fighting Ewan and Liam. Totally love his light saber. I made one of those, too. Martin destroyed it.

I woke up the next morning on the sofa with Kennex. Dorian was not in the living area, and the car was still here, so he must have been in Six's room charging. I moved and Kennex's arms closed around me. I took a pillow and switched it out for me. I got a shower and started breakfast. I didn't know if Kennex was off today, so around seven I woke him up. "Kennex, are you off today or do you have to work?" I asked him. He was usually at my apartment by this time for breakfast. He didn't move. "Sunshine, do you have to work today?" I tried again. He mumbled something but I couldn't tell what it was. I poked him. "Kennex, do you have to work today?" I think I got a no.

Six must have cleaned up because I didn't see any movie night dishes. I got coffee and put it in a cup by his head. He slowly woke up. "Hey," I asked him "do you have to work today?"

"No, I'm off," he grumbled at me.

"Breakfast is almost ready," I told him and walked back to the kitchen to finish up the pancakes. Zombie Kennex made an appearance. I think he was done eating before he really woke up. I refilled his coffee. "Kennex, you have the cutest bedhead I've ever seen and that's saying something."

"Thank, I guess," he said. Six and Dorian came into the kitchen. "How was movie night?" Six asked.

"Fine. I think I want to do something more bloody next time. More 'Resident Evil'-ish."

"Did you tell Kennex that you made a working model of Darth Maul's light saber?"

"No, we didn't get that far. But I did tell him about the chainmail shirt," I told him.

"You made a light saber that worked?"

"Yeah. Martin destroyed it after I cut down most of the trees by the lab. I think they use part of it in the space station though."

"Oh my god," he moaned. "Wait, what's your IQ?"

"225"

"Casper, there is no such number on the IQ scale," Dorian told me.

"I used the IQ test that was used on Martin. He scores 250. As far as I know, we're the only ones that have ever been tested with it. It's not really available for the general public."

"Wait a minute; you and Dr. Martin have your own IQ test?" Kennex asked.

"Well, it's not ours. It's for…I guess really smart people. There's a procedure that needs to be followed in order to be tested. It was created for Martin because he kept scoring perfect on the general ones. They needed to find a test to really gauge his intelligence. I think it took two years and they gave up and just set the benchmark at 250." Kennex sat there with his mouth open.

"How old was Dr. Martin when they tested him?" Dorian wanted to know.

"Well, Martin was given his first IQ test when he was five."

"And he scored perfectly?" Kennex asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys like some sort of superchrome or something?" Kennex inquired.

"No, we're not. His parents were just really smart."

"What about your parents?" Kennex asked.

"I don't know who they are," I told him and I stopped that conversation cold.

Kennex got up from the island and took his cup to the sink, something he'd never done before. "If we ever have another case at a chrome school, we're sending you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I hate chromes. Usually I punch them in the face."

"Why are you a cop and not working in some lab someplace?" Kennex wanted to know.

"I have worked in a lab. Martin's lab. I kept making hand held laser weapons."

"Remember one summer you were working on artificial gravity," Six reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was trying to build a Millennium Falcon. I got it in space, but stuff kept floating everywhere because of the no gravity thing. I spent an entire summer trying to figure out how to create artificial gravity. I got close, but never finished."

"Why didn't you finish, Casper?" Dorian asked me.

"I found sex. Much better than artificial gravity," I smirked at him and wiggled my eyebrows.

"How old were you when you created that light saber?" from Kennex.

"I was twelve. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Kennex, I've told you several times I am not normal. The things I do shouldn't shock you."

He just sat down and looked at me. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked him to break the silence.

"I didn't have any plans."

"You want to play with more weapons with me and Six?"

"Sure, why not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Six and I took Dorian and Kennex up to the sparring area. I got down the sai. "Did either of you want history on this weapon?" I asked.

Dorian's face was blue, so I knew he was accessing the history. "Sorry, Dorian. I should have just asked Kennex." I looked at Kennex. "No. How do you use them?" I showed them both then Six and I started fighting with them. Then I turned and gave mine to Kennex. "Go ahead. Six will have less of a chance of cutting you."

Kennex was horrible with the sai. He was not light on his feet at all. Six was patient but Kennex got frustrated. Dorian and I sparred with the sai and that was fun. I pulled down the mace. Kennex did better with that. The handle was long and he had a tendency to use it like a club. Six pulled down the short sword and shield. Kennex was good with that. I sparred with him using those. I think he was amazed that I could keep up with him. I beat him. We broke for lunch.

I finished the fettuccini Alfredo and put some on a plate for Kennex when he made the remark again that I was scary. "You should see her on Halloween. She's really scary, then," Six told him. I flipped him off.

"When do you sleep?" Kennex asked me.

"At night. Like you, funny man," I retorted.

Kennex kept looking at me while eating. "Something on your mind, Kennex?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to figure you out," he told me.

"Why?"

"You're not like anyone I've ever met. You are a fantastic cook, a vicious fighter, and bloodthirsty."

"Um, yes. I'm a woman. Probably good for someone along the lines of Attila the Hun, but we're fresh out of those."

He didn't say anything to that and kept staring at me. "Look, Kennex, Don't overthink it. I'm course, rude, mean and funny. There's not really a whole lot to me."

He looked like he didn't believe me but stopped making weird remarks while he finished his lunch and changed the subject.

"You still going out with Harris?"

"No, we've stopped seeing each other," I told him. Six and Dorian settled in and just watched. The fuckers.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know or are you trying to make conversation?" I queried.

"Both," he replied.

"He wanted something more permanent and I'm not interested in that."

"You don't want to get married and have kids?" he asked me.

"Nope. What about you? Are you interested in that?"

"I was," he said.

"With Anna?" I asked him.

"Yeah, with Anna."

"Mm. That makes sense. Do you think you're still interested in that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I hope you find out you are, because it would be a shame for her to have taken that from you along with your leg." I told him.

Dorian and Kennex ended up spending the day with Six and I. We watched Resident Evil movies, I made dinner then kicked them both out telling I'd see them at work tomorrow. I looked at Six "This was weird, but fun. Next time, let's just spend the day with Dorian."

"Deal."

We saw Dorian and Kennex at work the next morning. I'm glad Kennex hadn't shown up for breakfast. Sometimes that guy was exhausting. We just nodded at them as we went about our day. "Am I as exhausting to you as Kennex is to me?" I asked Six in the car. "Only when you haven't had sex in a while," he told me.

I tilted my head. "Good to know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next month was quiet. Kennex didn't come over, thank fuck, but Dorian did. We played Monopoly, poker, checked on his portfolio and I told him that football was on the docket and I was getting tickets for Saturday afternoon. "Did you want to go, Dorian?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying feeling like I'm a normal human," he told me.

"Kiddo, normal humans aren't all they're cracked up to be."

I asked Kennex if he wanted to go. Surprisingly enough he said yes. I looked at him with astonishment. "Are you sure, Kennex? Stahl told me he wouldn't shut up at the soccer game, so if you want to give this a pass I'll understand."

He assured me it was fine. I got the tickets, told Rudy to be ready Saturday morning, Six and I would pick him and Dorian up around noon. We told Kennex to meet us at a burger place around twelve-thirty the game started at two.

On the way to Rudy's Six told me I should have asked the chrome to the game.

"No. She's not bad for a chrome, but if I have to sit through this little thing they've got going on and Rudy's incessant questions I will kill someone Six. I've done my part with the soccer game. If they haven't figured it out yet that's just too fucking bad."

"Point," he conceded.

We picked up Dorian and Rudy and drove to the burger place. "Kennex is supposed to meet us here, so let's grab a table." We sat down when Six's eyes flashed purple. "Anderson," he told me in Bajoran. We hadn't given that file to Dorian. I had asked Six not to because sometimes I just wanted to speak with him and he agreed. Kennex showed up and as we ordered Anderson saw us. He came over to the table. "Casper, it's good to see you. Six, the same," he said. I got up and gave him a hug. "Anderson, what the hell, man? How are you?" Six came over and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Rudy," and I waved my hand in Rudy's directions, "has never been to a football game so we're taking him. Sorry, let me introduce you to everyone." I made introductions and Anderson sat down with us. "I didn't think you liked football, Casper," Anderson told me.

"It's ok. I mean nothing is as good as hockey, and Six if you roll your eyes one more time about that I'm kicking your ass, but I thought it'd be fun to take Rudy to a game," I said with a straight face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The same. We have season tickets and I'm meeting Jones here then we're going to the game."

"Ah, maybe we could get together later. I'm sure you could find me," I remarked.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm down for a week, so we'll get together. Make brownies, ok?" with that he left.

The food arrived and Six said "Jones," I nodded and proceeded to eat. Kennex, ever subtle, asked who Jones was. "Another former coworker. We had a little disagreement. Hard feelings," and finished my lunch. We went to the game, Rudy wouldn't shut up, and Kennex looked disgusted. Dorian just watched. Another fun filled adventure.

Two nights later Anderson showed up. I was in the middle of making dinner and we were sitting around the island catching up on the gossip when Dorian and Kennex walked in. "Kennex, would you like to join us?" I asked him.

"If we're not interrupting anything," he said.

I got out another plate and gave it to Six. We were eating in the dining area and not around the island. Anderson stood up and held out his to Kennex and they shook. "Detective, nice to see you again," then he turned to Dorian and held his hand out. "Dorian, nice to see you, as well. You're one of the DRN's aren't you?" Anderson asked him.

"Yes, but I'm just called Dorian," he replied.

Anderson nodded his head. Dinner was put on the table and we talked about the game. Anderson liked the home team, I couldn't care less. Kennex was surprisingly quiet.

"I thought the DRN series was decommissioned, Dorian. Did they find the issues that caused the malfunctions?" Anderson asked him.

"They're field testing, Anderson. Dorian's partner, Kennex, was the lucky recipient," I cut in.

"So, is Martin overseeing the field test, Casper?"

"No. Rudy's heading. He's quite competent. He lets Rudy near Six, so you know he's ok," I told him.

Anderson looked at Six. "Really? I know how he is about Six, so he's gotta be."

I moved the subject away from Dorian onto others. We talked about his wife, kids and baseball. That was a subject we could agree on. We were discussing the pennant chances of various teams, Six putting out the statistics of each one. I broke out the brownies.

"I miss these, Casper. Dena can't make them as good as you," Anderson told me.

"I hope you don't tell her that, Anderson. She'll hate me," I responded.

"Do I look like I'm an idiot? Of course, I don't tell her that," he scoffed.

"I don't know, man, around your eyes…" we laughed. Anderson left around ten, I told him to tell Dena and the kids hello.

"Keep in touch, Casper," he said as he left. Six and I were cleaning up. Dorian and Kennex moved to their usual places at the island. I got beers after I was done and put one in front of Kennex.

"You're good," Kennex blurted out.

"Yes, I am, but could you be more specific about what area I'm good in?"

"Field testing?"

"Unimportant details, Kennex, unimportant details."

He let out a little laugh and drank some of his beer. "I like you, Casper," Kennex stated.

"Thanks, Kennex. Are you just now realizing this or just now telling me" I asked him.

"Both," he replied.

I tilted my head, patted his hand. "I like you, too, Kennex," I told him.

"Like a fungus, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, man, like a fungus."

Martin wanted to upgrade something on Six, so I partnered with an MX again. Unfortunately, we got into a shootout and I had to save it. It was funny, it was trying to save me, but I ignored it and took a bullet for it. Since it recorded everything I had to make modifications to its memory. I didn't bother telling Maldonado because that was unimportant details that she didn't need to know about. Kennex came over and asked if I was alright. "Yeah, the MX almost got shot. They're not very light on the feet, but we made it out ok," I told him. Dorian looked at me because he knew that wasn't the correct story.

I got called into Maldonado's office the next day. "Casper, I want to thank you for what you've done with John," she said. "You spend time together and that's calmed him down. He's better, I guess you could say."

"Okay, Captain. I just feed him, nothing special."

"Those brownies you made the other day were good, too," she smiled and waved me out of her office. I had made brownies and brought them in. They were gone in two seconds. Kennex bitched because he didn't get any.

"Then get here earlier, man. Not my fault you can't get your ass out of bed," I told him.

Richard came in and heard the last part. He smirked at us and left the break room. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kennex. He rolled his eyes back at me. After that little encounter the chrome started giving me looks again. I walked up to her. "Look, Stahl, Kennex and I are friends. Nothing else," turned and walked away. I decided right there that if they couldn't get their act together it wasn't going to happen and I washed my hands of the whole thing.

Kennex came up to me a couple of days later and asked if I'd get Dorian to Rudy's.

"Sure, no worries," I told him. I grabbed Dorian at the end of shift and we went back to my apartment. Six was there. I walked in and gave him a hug. "How was Martin's?"

"Fine. He upgraded some of my hardware. Hey, Dorian. Did you keep an eye on her while I was gone?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's a lot easier than John."

"And I'm better looking, too," I retorted. Then I started making dinner. We were sitting around the island and I was having a beer after I ate when Kennex came in.

"Kennex," I said.

"Casper. I should have known that Dorian was still here."

"I'm assuming you ate," I told him ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, I grabbed something."

I got him a beer and he shook his head. "Coffee?"

"That'd be good," he said.

"Are we going to have a serious discussion?" I asked him.

"No, but I've had several already," he told me.

"Ok." I got coffee started and Dorian, Six and I picked up our conversation. We were talking about the next event with Rudy. Kennex got a screwed up expression on his face.

"You don't have to go, Kennex," I told him.

"No, I'll go."

I looked at him funny and let it go, because I really didn't care. Kennex finished his coffee, took Dorian and left.

Six gave me the rundown of his upgrade. "I need to go to Rudy's tomorrow so he can look it over."

I texted Maldonado about Six and going to Rudy's in the morning. She texted me back that was fine. Get in when he's done. I left Rudy a vmail about us coming in the morning.

"Why did Kennex come over after dinner?" Six asked me.

"Don't know, don't care. I don't like partnering with MX's. They're too clumsy. I had to alter records on the one I was with. I got shot."

"Did you tell Maldonado?"

"No, because it's unimportant. Dorian knows I did it. I'm waiting for him to ask me about it."

"He may not. He knows about you. And he thinks you would do the right thing."

"He doesn't know me that well, does he?"

Six laughed. "No, he doesn't."

"Let's go clubbing this weekend. I want to go dancing," I told him.

He agreed. "You might get laid. You're estrogen levels are shooting up again."

"Will you stop with the scanning, please?" I yelled at him. He laughed, kissed me on my head and pushed me in the direction of my room.

Kennex showed up on the night we were going out. I fed him, changed my clothes then got a beer while Six changed his.

"Going somewhere, Casper?" he asked.

"Yeah, Six and I are going clubbing, not of the sexclub variety. I haven't been dancing in a while," I told him. I was dressed in another tight dress, blue to bring out that shade in my eyes, hair done, makeup on, subtle, and high heels.

"You want to go with us?" I asked him. He kind of hemmed and hawed. Six came out in leather pants, boots and a green shirt. "Six can lend you some clothes if you don't have any. You guys are about the same height and body type."

"I have my own clothes," he told me.

Which wasn't a no. "Ok, then let's go get you ready."

He was still kind of bitching when we got to his apartment. He put on a nice pair of pants and a green shirt. I walked around him looking him up and down.

"Do I pass?" he asked me after a few minutes.

'Yeah, let's get going. I'm feeling itchy." Six drove and Kennex sat in the back. We pulled up to the club and walked through a line of people at the door. I looked at Kennex. "I made reservations," I told him.

The music was pumping out of the speakers and the lights were going. I started swaying as we made our way to the bar. I asked for a martini and Kennex got a beer. I grabbed Kennex and got on the floor. Bad move. The man needed some rhythm. I shouldn't have been surprised because he sucked with the sais. I danced with Six and I know what we looked like. We looked like lovers fucking on the dance floor. When we made it back to Kennex he commented that we looked good out there.

Before I had a chance to respond a tall black haired man asked me to dance. He was good and I danced pretty much the whole night. I saw a couple of women approach Kennex and he got out there as well. He was talking with one; well she was trying to strip him, when I whispered in his ear that we were leaving. Did he want to stay or go?

"Thanks," he whispered back. "I'll go. I think she wants to fuck me out there."

I laughed. "Well, you are a good looking guy, Kennex. I'm not sure why you're surprised." He finally extricated himself and we left.

"Did she give you her number?" I asked him from the front.

"Yeah."

"You going to take her up on it?"

"No."

Synthetic leg. "Are you staying with us or are we dropping you off?"

"I left my car at your place, so I'll come up for a beer," he told me.

"Great. Then I get all the details," I said. I turned to look at him. "All of the details, Kennex. Especially the ones that make you squirm."

He didn't say anything, but I'd get them, either from him or Six. We got back to our apartment and I started taking my clothes off the minute I walked in the door. Six told me to pick up after myself then went to go charge and I was standing in my panties when I flipped him off. I told Kennex to get a beer and put one out for me. When I walked back out I threw some shorts and a shirt at him. "You can change into those if you want. Then I want details, Kennex," I told him. I saw that he hadn't gotten beers, so I did. The next thing I knew he was beside me. Close. Much closer than normal. I backed off a little. "Something on your mind, Kennex?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if the offer of sex was still on the table."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I need it."

I did, too, but that was beside the point. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Kennex? Have you thought this out?"

He came up to me, grabbed my hair and started kissing me. I guess Kennex and I were going to have sex. I kissed him back and started taking his shirt off. I grabbed him by the hand and took him to my room. I scored my nails lightly down his chest then took off his belt. He stepped out of his pants and I ran my hands down his legs to help him take them off. Then I gave him a blowjob. He was loud and demanding. Then he grabbed me by my hair and put me on my bed. He ran his hands down my body and put two fingers in my pussy, pushing them in and out. I flipped him on his back, he was a little startled, and I kissed my way down his chest, biting his nipples. I ran my pussy over his cock and he groaned. I got it all wet. When I put him inside me I leaned over him, kissed him hard and whispered in his ear. His eyes were glassy so I don't know if he understood me or not, but then I started riding him. He must have understood something of what I said because he lightly ran his hands down my back and that drove me wild. Yeah, he liked that and I was going to be sore in the morning. I was coming so hard, then so was he. I fell on top of him and he was still stroking my back. I was undulating on him and moaning. I wasn't shocked that he got hard again. It seems we were continuing the first session. After another hour I pulled off him and fell on my back next to him. He turned on his side and ran his hands down my body. "If you don't stop that," I moaned and moved against the sheets, "you won't be able to walk in the morning." He kept stroking and I came again. He really got into it. "No, Kennex," and I grabbed his hand. "Stop." He stopped but looked at me like he just won the lottery.

"Wow, are you like that when you have sex all the time?" he asked.

"No, not really. It depends on the person, I guess," I tried to explain. "When I have sex and it's really good my body turns into a big erogenous zone, is the best way to explain it."

"Good to know," he told me.

"Since you will never use that information, I figured it would be safe to tell you."

I got out of bed. "You want a beer?" I asked him. He looked at me, got out of bed and walked to stand behind me. He stroked my back and I purred like a kitten, practically twisting myself in knots. He was getting into it. "Kennex," I breathed. "You need to stop," I told him. He did. "You're a dick, you know that?" I told him.

He laughed. "You've known me how long and you're just now figuring this out?"

I put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. He followed me after putting on boxers. I got out more beer, the other ones I'd gotten out earlier were warm, and sat down in my usual place. He sat across from me just looking.

"So, I take it the sex was good, then."

"Obviously."

He opened his beer and drank. "Are you staying or going home?" I asked him.

"I'm staying."

We didn't say anything after that. We finished our beers silently then went back to bed. He was sore the next morning and so was I.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When I got up the next morning I found Dorian already in my kitchen. "Good morning, Dorian."

"Good morning, Casper. How was dancing?" he asked me with a smile.

"Good. I love to dance. We should have taken you with us," I told him ignoring the double entendre.

Kennex came wandering out. I put on water for coffee, gave him the bag that Six had brought along with Dorian and told him to get ready for work. When he came out of my room he had showered and dressed. I put coffee in front of him and a plate of eggs then went to get ready myself. Six came around the corner and thanked me for picking up after myself. "Fuck you, Six. I haven't had coffee yet, so don't talk to me."

After fifteen minutes I was feeling more awake and went back to the kitchen. Six had poured me coffee and I was making my own eggs. Kennex put his dishes in the dishwasher and told me he'd see me at work. I was so shocked he did that I didn't respond. Dorian told me thank you in Navajo and followed Kennex out the door.

"You told your triggers, didn't you?" Six asked.

"Yep."

"Do you think this took care his synthetic leg issues?"

I looked at Six. "Probably but I don't care, Six," I told him as I walked to the kitchen to get the brownies I made. I doubled the recipe this time. When we were spotted coming in with them we were mobbed. Six had to do crowd control. "Back off or no one gets any," he told the room at large. I made it into the break room, put them down and Six escorted me out. When I got to my work area I looked at Six. "Next time you're carrying them. They are vicious."

We dove into our day. We saw Dorian and Kennex as we were leaving and Dorian asked if it would be alright if he dropped over. "Dorian, you don't have to ask. Just show up or contact Six to see if we're home," I told him exasperatedly.

"Thanks, Casper."

"No worries, Dorian."

I was cooking dinner when Dorian showed up. He took a seat on the other side of the island. "What's on your mind, Dorian?" I asked him as I stirred my chicken and dumpling soup. Before he had a chance to answer Six came in the kitchen. "Amal's outside. Five blocks down."

I turned off the stove while Six brought up the sat feed. The holo of the sat feed showed Amal, Tommy and three other guys. "It's about fucking time. Where are the combat droids?" I asked Six. Dorian was watching with us. Six pulled up the sat feed of a van ten blocks away with ten combat droids in it.

"I'm insulted. Only ten? And Tommy? Please. Okay," I said and I shooed Dorian out of the way and opened up the island. I grabbed a couple of high powered automatic weapons, extra ammo, and a couple of knives. Six pulled up the surrounding area marking those spots likely to engage them in. He marked them as I changed into my combat clothes. I hate fighting in shorts.

"I like this one," I pointed to an abandoned warehouse. "It's farther away from civilians. Let's go." I turned to Dorian. "Dorian, you're getting some alone time. We should be back in an hour, ok?" I turned to Six, "Did you guys want to have android time? I can take care of this myself."

"You really haven't had a decent workout in a while. Do you want me to go?" Six asked. I tilted my head. "No, you're right. I need a decent workout."

I left the apartment and I could feel the questions that Dorian was throwing Six. I walked up to Amal and punched him in the face through the window. Then I started running. I made it to the warehouse and waited. The combat droids showed up first. It was a nice workout. The cathartic release of punching through their chests and ripping out wires was great. Tommy was next. "Seriously, Robini? Tommy?" Tommy advanced on me. He got me with a few good punches before I snapped his neck. Robini shot me in the back near my shoulder blade. I turned around, shot the three guys with him then threw a knife into Robini's leg, near his dick. He was wailing on the ground and shot me in the stomach. As I walked over to him I was dripping blood. I took the knife out of his leg and slit his throat. Three minutes later Martin showed up with a cleaning crew.

"Mmm, Casper. Really. I think you need a different hobby."

"This was not my fault, Martin. Idiot boy," I kicked the body, "started it."

Six and Dorian showed up. Six threw me some shorts and a shirt. I stripped and Dorian was watching how fast I was healing.

"He did, Martin," Six said and brought up the sat feed.

Martin watched until he saw me punch Amal in the face. "Alright, Casper. I absolve you of your sins, this time," he said. Then he walked over, kissed me on the cheek and patted my hand. "Now, are you coming home for Christmas?" he asked me as all of my blood and the bodies were cleaned up.

"Shit, is that soon?"

"Language, Casper. Yes, it's next month."

"Are you cooking or am I cooking?" I asked him.

"We both are. I admit your gravy is better than mine." He turned to Six. "Wipe that from your memories, Six."

"Yeah, I'll put in the request now. Your brownie recipe is still a hit. I almost got mobbed by the entire police department when I took some in the other day," I told him as we walked back to his car. "Six had to save me. I shudder to think what would happen if I brought the homemade donuts in."

Martin chuckled. "You'd probably have your entire precinct move in and not just Detective Kennex."

Martin turned to Dorian. "Nice to see you again, Dorian," then he turned to Six. "Feed her, Six. There's a very nice restaurant two blocks from here. I've already ordered you just need to pick it up. You wouldn't be allowed in the way you're dressed, dear. Now, I'll see you and Six at Christmas. I've already set up the chess board."

Dorian was quiet on the way back to our apartment. I could see him processing what he'd seen. Six probably had the sat feed up the entire time. Aside from Six, I can only get a really good work out with combat droids. As we walked to the elevator to our apartment Dorian told us that Kennex was waiting. "Really? I don't want to share my dinner with him. I'm starving." Six patted me on the back and put in an order for pizza for when Kennex left.

"Thanks, Six." When we reached our door Kennex was there. "Where were you?" he asked us.

"Martin surprises us sometimes. He ordered me dinner and we just came from picking it up. Do you want some, Kennex?" I asked him as I walked through the door. I took the food from Six and went to plate it in the kitchen. He sat down in his regular chair and I grabbed him a beer, put the grilled chicken, vegetables and potato on a plate then made a plate for me. I got coffee going. When it was done Six poured some Irish Crème liqueur in it and put it in front of me. Kennex raised his eyebrow.

I was eating waiting for him to spill it. "Is this going to be a serious conversation Kennex?" I asked him. I hoped not. I needed to eat and sleep. He looked uncomfortable. Six and Dorian left the room. I continued eating.

"Thanks for the other night," he said.

"You're welcome," and finished my dinner. I was still hungry. I was glad Six ordered the pizza. Kennex needed to wrap this up. He sat there. When he was done I picked up his dishes, put them in the dishwasher and came around the island. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. "Nothing's changed, Kennex. We're good." Six and Dorian came back in the room. I could see that Dorian had questions and Kennex was preventing him from asking. I walked back to my regular chair and finished my coffee.

Kennex finished his beer and asked if Dorian wanted a ride to Rudy's. "Casper can get me there. Six seems to think that I need another try at Monopoly to get a good comparison," he told Kennex. Kennex finally left. Thank fuck. The pizza arrived and I devoured it.

"You know, Dorian, if Kennex ever finds out that I taught you how to lie I'm in a world of hurt," I told him.

"Unimportant details, Casper," he said. Six and I laughed. Dorian asked his questions and I answered. After an hour I told him I needed to sleep and Six drove him to Rudy's. "You're not a normal human," he remarked when he reached the front door.

"No, Dorian, I'm not."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kennex stayed away for a few days. He was probably working out the state of our relationship; were we friends, co-workers, lovers, a one night stand. As far as I was concerned we were co-workers and maybe friends. At work the next week Officer Esposito approached me and asked me out on a date. I accepted. We were going to a football game. I told Six that he'd have to find something to do that day, in Navajo. He asked Dorian if he could come to Rudy's lab on that day, in Cherokee. Dorian and Kennex just came in from the field. Kennex shot Dorian a look. "I'll ask Rudy, but I don't think it'll be a problem, man. Rudy likes you," Dorian said in English. Six and I chuckled

"Why does Six need to go to Rudy's?" he asked. I noticed we were getting stares. "How about we meet for lunch?" I said instead.

"Okay but you're buying," he responded.

"Fine, but we're getting burgers."

"Deal."

I got a text from Kennex telling me that he wouldn't be able to meet for lunch until later. We were chasing a suspect, so I didn't have time to respond. We caught the bastard, but I was covered in noodles when I walked into the precinct. Six was laughing his ass off. Dorian and Kennex saw us as we were coming in. "Sorry about lunch, Kennex. I was occupied."

"I thought you wanted burgers and you go and get noodles. Why don't you just admit that burgers pale in comparison to noodles?" he joked.

I acted like it was going to throw some on him when he laughed in my face and they left. I took a shower at the precinct, but I wanted another one. We picked up a burger on the way home. Dorian and Kennex were waiting outside our apartment when we got there. I looked at Six and he smiled. The asshole. He knew they were waiting. I let them in then put my burger on the island. "I'm showering I'll be out in a minute," I told them as I started stripping on my way to my room. Kennex followed me. I got in the shower and he followed me to the bathroom. "Why does Six need to go to Rudy's?" he asked me.

"I have a date and he needs to find something to do," I responded.

"With who?"

"Well, Dad, officer Esposito asked me to a football game on Saturday. Can I borrow the car?"

"Have you checked him out? Isn't Esposito married?" Kennex asked me.

"No, I haven't checked him out. If we start having sex I'll check him out. As far as I'm concerned we're just going to a football game," I replied as I got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and started drying off. I walked back into my room with Kennex right behind me. I put on clothes, walked back to the bathroom and started drying my hair. Kennex was leaning on the doorjamb watching. "I think you should check him out," he gave me his opinion. "I like you. I don't want to see anything bad happen." I stopped what I was doing.

"Kennex," I said and started brushing my hair. "I like you, too. The concern is nice, but nothing is going to happen until I decide. If I decide to have sex with him, then I'll check him out. He seems like a nice guy. I need to get to know him to decide if he warrants being checked out." Kennex didn't say anything. "And if I find out he's married I'll let you kick his ass. How does that sound?"

He grumbled at me when I walked past him. I headed for the kitchen and he was right behind me. I grabbed a beer and put it in front of him then plated my burger. Six and Dorian were off doing whatever androids do, leaving Kennex and me in my kitchen. I was eating and Kennex was drinking his beer. "Did you eat?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Dorian said you weren't home yet, so we went out."

I needed to have a discussion with Mr. 0167 about tattling on my whereabouts. "Where did you go?"

"To that burger place you like. It's kind of grown on me."

I looked at Kennex. "Kennex, did you want me to teach you to cook? I mean, eating out all the time can't be healthy."

He looked a little uneasy. "Kennex, it's no big deal. Cooking is easy. Look at it like putting a case together for the prosecuting attorney."

I could see that relaxed him as he'd never thought about it like that before. "We'll start with something easy and if you don't like it I'll stop. I mean I'll keep on feeding you, but I'll stop teaching you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, you need to put money on your tab," I told him and held out my hand. He pulled out his phone and paid up. I finished my burger, put the plate in the dishwasher and got out a beer for us. "Did you want to move this to the living area?"

We got up, I put some music on and we assumed our normal positions. We talked about our days. I told him how I got covered in noodles, he laughed and I called him a dick. "I bet Six laughed his ass off," Kennex chuckled.

"Yes, he did. He's a dick, too. I washed his hair when that woman threw noodles on him. Did you see him offering to wash my hair? No, sir, you did not. How is that fair?"

Kennex continued to chuckle. "Okay. Now, I'm kicking you and Dorian out. I'm tired and we have to work tomorrow. Think about when you want to start learning to cook," I told him as I grabbed his empty and took it to the kitchen. Six and Dorian came into the kitchen. Kennex said he let me know as they left. I walked into my room and went to sleep.

The chrome shocked the shit out of me when she asked if Six and I would teach her sign language. "You want to learn sign language, Stahl? Why?"

"Because it looks interesting," she said.

Six and I looked at each other, then her. "Stahl, you do know that if you learn sign language that the only people you would communicate with would be me, Six and Dorian. Right?"

"Yeah, I realize that."

I looked at her like she was fucking insane. "Okay, we'll teach you. Let's get together after the holidays. I want you to think about what you've just asked. If you decide that you don't want to learn, no harm, no foul."

"Thanks. I'll still want to learn."

We drove off into our day. "What kind of shit is that?"

"Interesting."

"That's a word."

Dorian and Kennex showed up for dinner. I was telling them that basketball season was upon us and we were taking Rudy to a game. "Are you in?"

They were both in. "Kennex, if you don't want to go…" I started to say.

"I'll go," he said. He started eating the linguini and shrimp I'd made for dinner. I looked at him. "Kennex, why are you putting yourself through this torture?" When he didn't say anything I figured it was because he was ignoring me.

After Dorian and Kennex left I asked Six if he thought I should ask the chrome to go with us. "I'm really starting to like Kennex, but they've got to get their shit together," I told him.

"No, let them figure it out. If they haven't by now, they probably won't," he responded.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking at the football game. I mean, I know Kennex has some issues, but for a chrome this bitch is dumber than a doorknob."

Six laughed and agreed.

We spent the holiday with Martin, cooking, playing chess, me beating up combat droids. As much as I bitch about Martin, I was very grateful that he stepped in. I got him Dorian's schematics for Christmas. "I couldn't get a synthetic soul, sorry. Nigel really did a number on the police."

"Yes, but really, the council should have let Nigel try and fix the issue and not just brush him off. Good for him, I say," Martin replied.

"Agreed. That's what they get for being assholes. I'm glad Dorian survived. I would have had to lay that bitch out." I told him.

"Casper, language. Yes, I'm sure you would have. From what I can gather, the XRN was a combat-type android and those are easy for you to destroy," he said as he looked at the destroyed combat droids on the lawn. "Make sure you clean them up, Casper. Now, I've made dessert and I have coffee. Then I'm challenging you to chess."

Two days later we were back at work catching bad guys when the chrome came up to us and said she was still interested in learning sign language. "Okay, Stahl," I told her, "do you want a file or someone to sit with you?"

"Sit with me, please," she requested.

"Alright," I drawled, "this shouldn't take long. So, after shift there's a bar two blocks from here, McGinty's, meet us there. I'll text you if something comes up. Give me your number," I told her.

She did. Six and I just looked at each other. Dorian and Kennex came in and I asked Kennex if he could spring Dorian at end of shift, we'd get him to Rudy's.

"Why?"

"Stahl wants us to teach her sign language. I want Dorian as a backup in case I miss something," I told him. Six and Dorian started laughing.

"Sure. Where are you meeting her?"

"McGinty's because I'm going to need food and drink. Did you want to come along?" I asked him. Dorian's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, we'll be there," he said.

"I thought you were going to leave that alone?" Six asked me in Cherokee.

"I can't help myself. The normals are cute," I told him in Hopi.

"The 'normals'?," Dorian asked in Navajo.

"Did you recently suffer a blow to the head?" Six asked me in sign language.

Dorian laughed. The chrome had been watching the entire time. The rest of the people that worked with us had just gotten used to the three of us spouting off in languages they didn't know. Richard had a translator sitting out one day and when it couldn't translate he got pissed.

"Yes, Dorian," I told him in Navajo, "the normals." I turned to Six. "We should teach him Esperanto," I told him in Esperanto.

"Yeah, we haven't used that in a while. Dorian," Six asked in Apache, "did you want to learn Esperanto?"

"Yes," he responded in Cherokee.

"Great, we'll ditch the love birds and you can come back with us. How's that sound?" I asked him in Hopi.

He smiled. "You, Casper, are matchmaking. But, I agree, something needs to happen. Although since you went dancing the other night, John's scans have been better," he told me in Klingon.

"Dorian," I said, in Apache, "I'm really not interested in Kennex's scans. Thank you, very much." Six laughed and I put my finger in his face. "Not one word."

He and Six started laughing and I flipped them both off. We finished our day chasing down a suspect by the docks. The idiot jumped in the water and didn't know how to swim. I had to fish him out and I was pissed. I pulled him up, Six restrained him and we hauled him down to the precinct. I had on a white shirt, which was now see-through, when Dorian and Kennex came out of the building.

"What happened to you?" Kennex asked me.

"I'm bringing back a twentieth century custom called a wet-t-shirt contest. Do you think I'll win?" and I flashed him.

"Probably."

"Thanks, Kennex. This idiot jumped in the water and didn't know how to swim. I had to fish him out. I've got to change. We'll see you in an hour," I told him as we went into the building.

An hour later we were at McGinty's. The chrome showed up and we started with the alphabet. Since she was a chrome it didn't take long. Dorian and Kennex showed up, I got another round of beers, and we started with words. The chrome had a good grasp of sign language by the time I was ready to leave.

"Kennex, if you and Stahl want to stay we'll get Dorian back to Rudy's," I informed him. "I want to eat so we'll take him after that."

"No," he said as he put his empty on the table, "I'm done. But, I haven't eaten yet, so I'll go with you."

"Alright," and I turned to the chrome, said goodbye and I'd see her tomorrow in sign language.

"Thanks for teaching me," she signed back.

Six and I got in the car and headed for our apartment. "What the shit is that?" I yelled. "You know what, I'm done. If Kennex can't figure this out, fucking forget it."

Six looked at me. "Now, don't push me out of the car, but do you think Kennex is over his little infatuation with the chrome?" he asked me.

That stopped me cold. "I don't know. I stopped paying attention after the soccer game fiasco. Ask Dorian," I told him.

"Dorian doesn't know. He's not really had a chance to bring her up in conversation. Although, he did tell me that Kennex talks about you and your cooking," Six said after a minute. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said.

I made spaghetti for dinner. I made coffee and put it in front of him after we ate. "How's Stahl as a cop?" I asked him.

"Valerie?"

"Yes, Stahl."

"She's good. She's the intelligence analyst. She's helped me with some of my cases. Doesn't she help you?"

"No, I do my own intelligence analyzing. I haven't really had a use for her. That's why I asked." I was looking at him and yep, the crush looked like it was over. Six and Dorian were listening. I glanced at Six and rolled my eyes.

"How's Richard as a cop? He seems to be competent."

Kennex scoffed "He let one of our witnesses walk out of the station once. Someone was trying to kill her and he let her walk out. So competent is being nice," he said.

"Really? That's stupid. He seemed competent when we were on those jobs. He handles the tactics ok." I got Kennex's view on the rest of the people I worked with. I already had my own. Personally, I thought Richard wasn't bad if he had an interest in the case. We sat around talking about the station gossip for an hour and then Dorian and Kennex left. We never did get to teach Dorian Esperanto. I asked Six to transfer the file.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next day at work the chrome signed to us. Well, I could see that this was going to be an issue. We replaced sign with Esperanto, so I guess I could humor her. Six, Dorian and I signed to her for part of the day, mostly about work, at least on my end. I really didn't pay attention to when Dorian signed to the chrome. My end of the conversations were short; as Six and I really didn't need her for anything.

Baseball season was here and we were taking Rudy to a game. I asked Dorian and Kennex if they wanted to go and got the ok. I picked a game, got the tickets and we showed up at the stadium. I saw Richard and one of his friends. He smirked when he saw Kennex and me. We were getting beer when he turned around and spotted us. I waved and ordered. I didn't have time for the little petty games the normals played. I had a baseball game to watch. Since Kennex seemed to have lost the crush, I figured I was good. I ignored Rudy and let Six and Dorian answer the questions. I did get into a good natured argument with the guy behind me about the home team. He tried to ask me on a date, but I shut him down. He seemed nice enough, but I just wasn't interested. I did need to get laid, so I was going to go clubbing soon.

Kennex had been listening to the entire conversation and he seemed to relax when I shot the guy down. It seemed like Six was right; Kennex was not fuck and go. I looked at Six and he smiled at me. The bastard.

A couple weeks later saw Six and I entertaining at our apartment. Martin came into town and I arranged to have Rudy over for dinner with us. We were talking about MX's and their limitations when Dorian and Kennex came in. Kennex stopped short when he saw Martin and Rudy, but Six got up, got a plate and put it on the table.

"Detective Kennex, how nice to see you again," Martin said. He then turned to Dorian, "You as well, Dorian. I had asked Casper if you would be able to join us, but she wasn't sure. Please, have a seat," he waved them to the table. Dorian and Kennex took chairs, Kennex loaded his plate and started to eat. Martin was in hog heaven. He, Rudy and Dorian were chatting about DRN's vs. MX's. I did hear Martin tell Dorian that the politicians should have given Nigel time to figure out the cause of the malfunctions and the Lugar test wasn't very accurate.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"This is why you should move in, Kennex," I told him.

Martin, Dorian and Rudy moved onto other subjects.

This had given me an idea. Six saw my face and just groaned. I told Six, in Esperanto, why he should have never given me shit about my social life.

"Casper, language," Martin scolded me.

"You speak Esperanto, Dr. Martin?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, as well as Klingon, Apache, Hopi, Cherokee, Bajoran, Wookie, sign, Navajo, Sioux, Vulcan and ancient Aramaic. I taught Casper. I'm sure those are the ones she uses most because the translators don't translate those."

"We haven't gotten to Sioux, Vulcan or ancient Aramaic yet, Martin," I told him.

"How many languages to you speak, Dr. Martin?" Rudy asked.

"Only fifty. I choose to do other things then learn them all. I programmed Six to know them all, so if I run across one that I don't speak he translates them for me."

Rudy was stunned. I was glad that Kennex was eating, therefore not paying attention. Then they started off on languages. Rudy wanted to learn more than English. Martin was giving advice on which ones would be the easiest. "Ancient Aramaic is based on a different phonetic system. It can be tricky to learn."

While Rudy and Martin were bonding over languages I looked at Dorian. "Nothing yet," he told me.

"Dude, you are an android. How long does it take for you to decide if you like baseball?" I asked.

He just smiled and told me, in Esperanto, that he didn't know. I huffed at him.

I put coffee and brownies on the table. "Did you want a beer?" I asked Kennex. He told me coffee was fine. I looked at him and leaned over "Do you want to have a serious discussion?" I asked him quietly. "Because I'll kick everyone out, if you need to, ok?"

"No, I'm good," he told me just as quietly. I patted him on the leg and turned back to the conversation at the table. We had moved onto sports. Rudy was telling Martin about his recent sports experiences.

After an hour everyone left. Six and I cleaned up. "Rudy was as happy as a pig in shit," I remarked.

"Yeah, he likes Martin. I know that Martin is just dying to talk to Dorian alone. We should arrange that," he told me.

"Yeah, we should. It might ease his mind a little. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy going up against your combat droid sister, having your creator screw the police department, and then disappear."

"What idea did you get while we were sitting at the table?" Six asked me.

"I think we should invite Maldonado over for dinner," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I like her. Well, tolerate her. Plus, she's made some comments about Kennex and how I've calmed him down or some such shit. Maybe if she sees first hand she'll stop making comments that I don't care to be called into her office to hear. I've got better shit to do."

"Chicken a l'Orange, green beans with almonds and crème Brule for dessert sounds good."

"That does sound good."

I went to Maldonado's office the next day to invite her for dinner. "I'd like to get to know you, Captain, away from work. Plus, I'm a fabulous cook and I need new victims."

"Thank you, Detective. I've had your brownies and if that's the way you cook I'd be happy to come over." We set a tentative date for the next night and I went back to work. Six and I were getting ready to leave when the chrome signed that she was wondering if we wanted to go out for a drink. I looked at Six, he shrugged his shoulders, and I signed back that'd be great. "McGinty's again?" I signed to her.

"That's fine," she signed.

"Six, what the fuck?" I asked in the car.

"Maybe she wants to be friends."

"I hope not," I told him.

We got to McGinty's and the chrome already had a table. Six went to sit down while I ordered a margarita. I took it, walked over to the table and sat down by Six.

"Thanks for meeting me," she said.

"I figure you got something on your mind, Stahl," I told her.

"Thanks for teaching me sign language. It's interesting."

Alright, we were going to beat around the bush. Great. "No worries. Are you practicing with Dorian?" I asked her.

"Yeah, when John's not looking. Since that one day that you three were talking in those languages whenever he sees Dorian speaking with you he just gets a look on his face," she told me.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's funny. He just needs to learn them, so he can partake in our personal conversations."

"Richard was even funnier. When he brought out the translator and it told him that that language was not in its database…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, that was funny, too."

We sat in silence. "Were those included in the thirty languages you told me you speak?" she asked me.

"No, those are on the side along with a couple of others."

"Are you a chrome?" she finally asked me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you never ask me for assistance, even on your most difficult cases, that you close. You've closed almost every case you've ever gotten. I've looked at some and you made connections it would have taken me longer to find."

"No, Stahl, I'm not a chrome."

"You don't like chromes," she stated.

"Not really. I find chromes to be too stupid for me to put up with. In fact, you're the only chrome I haven't punched in the face," I told her.

"You knew I was a chrome the first day, didn't you?"

"I can spot chromes a mile away."

She sipped her beer. "Why were you looking at my cases, anyway?" I asked her.

"When you told me you speak thirty languages I got curious. Then I realized that you never once asked me for assistance. I don't know anyone that can speak that many languages, not even chromes."

"Well, you should look at it this way: you have more time for the others. I wouldn't sweat it, Stahl. I'm not slighting you. I just figure out my own shit."

She sipped more of her beer. "Thanks for not punching me in the face," she said.

"No problem. I figure if I did that then I'd get written up and it could affect my performance review." She started laughing.

"You make work interesting and you're funny."

"I have my moments. But, Stahl," I told her, "don't look at my cases again unless it's in connection with another one. Next time you want to know something I'll respect you more if you just ask me."

She nodded. "How was the rest of Rudy's sports tour?" she changed the subject.

"The same as the soccer game, but we're done with the wide world of sports. I have to think of something else."

"Martin may have gotten him interested in languages, maybe we should go that route," Six said. He'd been quiet through the entire exchange.

I looked at him. "Are fucking nuts? Then he'd drive Dorian crazy. I'm thinking gaming. I don't think anyone's beaten my score on Warcraft. I'll have to check."

"Point. That'd be a good goal for him," Six's eyes turned purple. "No. You still have the high score."

"That's you? Casper? I've played that before. You're score…no one's come close to your score," Stahl said.

"I wouldn't know. I don't check it."

"Maybe we should teach Rudy to fence. He'll get some exercise and he's got to be better than Kennex."

I tilted my head and thought about it. "That's a good idea, Six. We'll have to get an epee that's blunted. If he uses one of ours right off he might kill himself. Can you find one?"

"You fence?" Stahl asked.

"Yes. Do you?" I asked her.

"No."

"Come on. We've got to go. Dorian's on his way over," Six said. "Sorry, Detective."

"I'm building that man a trophy room so they can move in."

Stahl finished her beer. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure, Stahl." I said before we walked out.

"Thank fuck. Is Dorian really on his way over?" I asked Six when we were in the car.

"No, but that was getting painful."

"Yes, it was. I hope she doesn't ask us to teach her to fence," I told Six.

"If she does just tell her that Rudy's learning at the same time."

"Excellent idea."

Captain Maldonado came over for dinner. Like clockwork Dorian and Kennex walked in then stopped in their tracks. Six already had a plate on the table for him.

"Kennex, we've already got a plate for you," I said to him. He shot me a look, I just smiled. They walked over to the table and sat down. Kennex filled his plate and started eating. The captain, Six and I continued our conversation about current investigative techniques. Kennex even participated. After dinner I got the dessert and a dessert wine out while we talked about Rudy's sports adventures that had Maldonado laughing. She informed us that she liked baseball. We started talking about the current standings with Six and Dorian throwing out statistics and their opinions.

"Thank you, Casper. That was great. I appreciate the invitation." We chatted for few more minutes then she left. Six started cleaning up. Dorian and Kennex took their usual seats. "Coffee or beer, Kennex?" I asked him.

"Beer."

Six and Dorian left after the dining area was cleaned up.

Kennex and I adjourned to the living area and assumed our positions.

"What was Maldonado doing here?" Kennex asked me.

"I invited her over for dinner. I wanted to get to know her a little outside of work. I like her. She doesn't put up with any shit."

"No, she doesn't. She let me back on the force. There was a psych report recommending that I never return to service," he told me.

"Now I really like her," I said and turned my head to look at him. "She trusts her people."

He smiled a little. We sat and drank in silence.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Funny. Have you ever been to a soccer game?" he asked.

"No, I've just watched it on screen somewhere. Why?"

"If I get tickets would you go see one with me?"

"Sure."

"Are you seeing Esposito?"

"No. Just the one football game. He's an ass."

"What'd he do? I told you; you should have checked him out," Kennex scolded me.

"No, I shouldn't have checked him out. That implies some sort of interest. He tried to kiss me and hold my hand. Dude, get to know me first."

"Good to know," Kennex said as he finished his beer. He and Dorian left shortly after. I went to bed.

Six and I asked Rudy if he wanted to learn to fence. We gave him a demonstration and his eyes got big. "Yeah, that'd be great. When can we start?"

"How about next weekend?" Rudy was really excited when we finished talking to him.

Dorian and Kennex continued showing up for breakfast and or dinner on a regular basis. Kennex came over one weekend; he was off, when we were giving Rudy his fencing lesson. Dorian was already there watching. I made Kennex breakfast while Six worked with Rudy. We were in the kitchen when Kennex asked me if I was crazy. "Sometimes. Why?"

"You're teaching Rudy how to fence?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd get good at it and it gives him something to do," I told him.

He shook his head and ate the waffles I had put in front of him. Even though he was skeptical he stayed for the lesson. We sent Rudy on his way and had lunch.

"Casper, he's horrible. He's not coordinated in the least. We need to find something else," Six bitched.

"Agreed. I thought he would have gotten better by now." I saw Kennex smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Alright, smart man, what would you recommend?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Or maybe chess," Kennex replied.

"No, he already does that. Maybe we should try Monopoly."

"Monopoly would be good," Dorian threw out.

"Monopoly it is. What are you doing for the rest of the day, Kennex?" I asked him.

"I didn't have anything planned."

"Great. Let's play poker."

We ended up playing poker for a couple of hours. Kennex had gotten over his issue with Dorian having money, so he was relaxed. He was kind of shocked that Dorian was good, but Kennex ended up winning. Who knew?

I broke the news to Rudy that fencing wasn't his thing, but we'd like to have him over for game night. I told Kennex at work that day what we had planned." This is just to warn you, so you don't show up and are surprised."

"Thanks."

Soccer season rolled around and Kennex said he picked up tickets for Friday night's game over breakfast. "Great. Who's going?" I asked him.

"Just me and you."

I saw Six smirk and I ignored him.

Friday was the day from hell. We were tracking down a witness and we went to his apartment. The woman that answered said he wasn't home just then. Another woman shows up, claiming to be from the police. When I started asking questions she couldn't answer them. The first woman, the girlfriend, goes ballistic and starts trying to beat us both up, screaming about how the man was hers.

"Lady, if you don't tone it down, I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer," then I turn to the other woman, "and I'm arresting you for impersonating a police officer. Now shut the fuck up." That seemed to settle them both down until the boyfriend came home. He took one look at Six and I then a look at the other woman and his girlfriend and started running. Six and I took off after him with the other women following. We finally caught up with him when he's assaulted by another man. We're trying to break that up and the other women are fighting each other. Six takes the guys, because by this time I'm beyond being pissed, while I take the women. They start fighting me. I finally restrain both of them, Six restrained the men and I called for some assistance to transport these assholes. We get them in the station, release them from the restraints, when the men start fighting again. Now, we've drawn quite a crowd as the women were screaming at each other and me and Six. I punched one of the guys in the stomach and he's on the ground and the other woman starts trying to hit me. She pulled my hair and tried to scratch my face. I grab her arm and take her to the ground. She starts crying, screaming police brutality. "Are you fucking serious?" I yelled at her. We end up restraining everyone and putting them in separate rooms.

By the time Six and I are finished with that comedy of errors Kennex strolls up and asks if I'm done playing around now. "The game starts in an hour and I want to eat."

I tossed my keys to Six. "Can you finish this and pick me up tomorrow morning?" I asked him, "because I need a drink. I think that woman busted my eardrums out."

"Yeah, not a problem. Good job on not punching that woman in the face," he said.

"I was tempted. What kind of shit is that, pulling hair. Really?" Kennex grabbed my arm and marched me up the stairs. We get to the Asian place and sit down.

"What happened?" he started right off then laughed.

I ordered some sake and told him the story. He laughed the entire time. "You know what, Kennex, I'm sure I'll find it funny in the morning, but I'm somewhat irked by the entire incident right now."

He paid the check, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair. "Good job on not punching that woman in the face," he tells me as we left the restaurant. The soccer game turned out to be ok, not as good as hockey I told Kennex when we're on the way to my apartment.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and hockey?" he asked me when we were in our usual positions in the living area, music playing softly in the background. "The chance to see some good fights. Plus, to be able to skate like that and follow a little black dot on the ice? That is an athlete."

Kennex had to think about that for a minute. "Good point." We sat in silence for a while.

"Why'd you go to the soccer game with me?" he asked out of nowhere. I turned my head to look at him and gave him a look that asked if he was nuts.

"You like soccer and you've done all my crazy shit. Why wouldn't I? I had fun."

"Thanks. I liked doing your crazy shit."

I laughed and got off the sofa. I patted Kennex on his head and told him I'd see him tomorrow at work.

Six picked me up the next day. While we were on our way Martin sent me a text about a shareholder's gathering and he wanted us to attend. I was whining on my way in the door. "What's your problem?" Kennex asked me on the way to our work stations. "I have to go to a party for Martin. I hate those. They're boring," I told him then we separated to go about our workdays. Two days later Dorian and Kennex walked in to see me dressed in a diaphanous teal gown that stopped halfway down my thighs, heals, subtly applied makeup and hair fixed. Six was in a tux and he always looked devastating. "Sorry, Kennex. I should have told you that I wouldn't be cooking today. I have that party to go to. We're waiting on Martin." Martin walked in the door right after that.

"Detective Kennex, how nice to see you again," Martin said then turned to Dorian. "Dorian, always a pleasure." He turned and scrutinized me. "Casper, very ladylike. I approve. Now, the limo is waiting." We followed Martin out of our apartment, got in the limo and drove the party. It was boring, but I did see a tall good looking guy with jet black hair and blue eyes. Oh yeah, my favorite type. We spent the balance of the party with each other.

Dorian and Kennex showed up for breakfast the next morning. I put a plate of French toast in front of Kennex then turned to start my own.

"How was the party?" Kennex wanted to know.

"Boring, as usual. But Martin's got to do it. He doesn't really ask too much of me, so I can't complain when I have to do the meet and greet," I told him before I started eating.

Dorian was at his usual place. "What was the party for?" he asked.

"It wasn't anything important."

"You looked good, Casper." Kennex said.

"Thanks, Kennex."

"Casper, don't forget I'm using my tokens tonight and I'm kicking your ass out if we don't have anything going on at work," Six reminded me. "Kennex, Casper's diner is closed this evening," he told Kennex.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What are you going to do?" Kennex asked me.

"Not sure yet. I'll think about it during the day and figure something out. I've got to get ready for work. Dorian and Kennex we'll see you," I said as I walked to my room to get ready.

Work wasn't that exciting, which was nice. We spent the balance of the day tying up some loose ends on a couple of cases. At end of shift Kennex asked me out for a couple of beers at McQuades. "Sure, I've got to drop Six off, so I'll meet you there."

"Just grab some beer and go to my place. I'll drop Dorian off. We'll be closer," he told me.

"Plan. I'll be there in half an hour."

I buzzed Kennex's place half an hour later with beer in hand. He let me in, I walked in and put the beer on the island. He grabbed a couple and put the rest away. "I should give you the code for my place," he said.

I grabbed my beer and sat across from him at the island. "You don't have to. We seem to spend more time at my place anyway." He nodded his head in agreement then we were talking precinct gossip, our cases, partnering with androids, sports. I'd moved to the sofa in his living area, stretched out and he was in a chair across from me. The empty pizza box was on the table between us.

"Let me get this straight, you threw the MX that was originally supposed to be your partner out of your car? Then you tell Rudy you think it was a software issue?" I laughed. "You are something else, man."

He laughed. "Sandra partnered me with Dorian. She said he'd be good for me."

I turned to look at him. "Is he?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he is," he said after a few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I woke up on Kennex's sofa, we talked all night long, then went to find him in his bedroom. "Hey," I shook him, "I'm leaving." He mumbled and I left. I got home, made breakfast then Six and I were at work around eight. Kennex walked in the break room with my jacket. "You left this last night," and throws it at me. Of course, Richard walks in, smirks at both of us, gets coffee and leaves. "Sorry, man."

Nothing exciting happened for the next week, which was nice. Dorian and Kennex came over for dinner and breakfast every day. I held out my hand and Kennex put money in my account. "Thanks, Kennex."

We all moved to the living area to talk precinct gossip, sports, and our cases when I asked Dorian if he wanted to go to a play. "You can come too, if you want, Kennex. And we won't ask Rudy."

They both wanted to go. I got tickets and told them it's Saturday and we were going to see 'Ten Little Indians'. "Dorian, don't access the book, alright? I want you to see it fresh. I think Dame Agatha may surprise you." He agreed and Saturday night saw Dorian and Kennex picking us up. We had dinner then went to the playhouse. Dorian was watching intently and Kennex seemed like he was having a good time, probably because Rudy wasn't there. At intermission I ask Dorian who he thought did it. Rogers's body had just been found. "Ms. Claythorn," he told me. "Why?" I asked him but before he could answer I heard someone call me. I turned around then groaned while Six laughed.

"Monique, how nice to see you," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Casper, dear, how nice to see you," she replied.

"Six," Monique held out her hand, "still keeping Casper out of trouble?" Six laughed and he kissed her knuckles.

"Of course, Monique, it's a fulltime job."

I introduce everyone without give our positions in the police department when I see a good looking man approach.

"Casper, you remember Sean?"

"Yes," I kissed his cheek. "Sean, how nice to see you again."

"Casper, you look lovely, as usual," he told me. I couldn't stand that dick. We stood around making small talk until the lights flickered signaling the end of intermission. I grabbed Kennex's hand. "Come on, honey, I don't want to miss any of this. You know it's my favorite," as I started tugging him toward our seats. "Monique, Sean, good to see you both. I'll give Martin your regards." Kennex must have caught on because he put his arm around my back and we started walking. I was muttering, in Apache, about pulling Sean's lungs out through his nose. "I don't think that's anatomically possible, Casper," he replied in Cherokee while Six laughed his ass off.

When I walked into our apartment I started stripping, as usual. "Kennex, can you grab me a beer? I need it," then changed clothes, grabbed some for him and headed to the kitchen. I saw he'd put beers out, I threw the clothes at him and told him he could change if he wanted. "Sorry about that. I don't like doing shit like that, but Monique is a shareholder in one of Martin's companies. I can't stand her grandson, so beating him to a pulp is never on the table." Six and Dorian had taken their normal seats. Six just laughed and told Dorian and Kennex the story about Sean.

"He's an idiot. I try and avoid him as much as possible. It was just easier to use you, Kennex, then to try and explain, again, why I won't go out with him."

"So you used me. I feel so cheap, Casper," Kennex replied.

I laughed and we moved to the living area while Six and Dorian did whatever androids did. We talked about the play, he'd never been to one, and how much he enjoyed it. "That's because Rudy wasn't there." He laughed. "Yeah, that helped."

After an hour Kennex got up to go. "Dorian, let's go, man," he yelled to him. Dorian came around the corner. They left and I went to bed.

The chrome was back to giving me looks again only now she was including Kennex. The four of us just continued our routines, Dorian and Kennex coming over for breakfast and dinner. We were playing poker while talking precinct gossip one night when Dorian busts out with, "I believe Detective Stahl is seeing someone." I threw in two cards and waited for Six to deal me a couple more and looked at Dorian. "Really? Any idea who?"

Kennex threw in three cards and looked at Dorian. "Yeah, any idea who?" he asked as he did that. I looked at Six and yes, confirmation that the crush was over. "I believe Detective Harmon," Dorian replied. "I know Harmon, he's a good guy," Kennex said while he looked at his hand again.

Six was raking in the pot when he told me that Richard was implying that I was sleeping with Kennex again. Kennex looked up at that. "Really, again?" he said drolly. I just shook my head and threw my bet in the center of the table. He got up and grabbed us a couple of beers and sat back down. "Yes, again," Six reiterated. "Why weren't you protecting my honor, Six?" I asked sarcastically. After he got done laughing called and won the hand. "I'm out," I told everyone after a few more hands. "Kennex," I told him as I walked to the kitchen, "you want something to eat? I made dessert, cheesecake."

He followed me to the kitchen and took his usual seat. Six and Dorian were cleaning up the poker game. Six, the bastard, won. I plated cheesecake and put it in front of him while I had water going for coffee. Six and Dorian went about android business while Kennex and I ate cheesecake. I put coffee in front of him while I finished mine. I grabbed Kennex's plate to put it in the dishwasher when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at that then at him. "Something on your mind, Kennex?" I asked him as I looked at his hand then his face. He took his hand off my wrist.

"Yeah," then he looked uncomfortable.

I just watched him and drank my coffee. "I want to go out with you," he finally said.

"Kennex, we go out," I said patiently.

"I want us to date," he said quickly.

That stopped me cold. "You want us to date?" I asked for clarification.

I just sat there and he wasn't saying anything. "Kennex, you want us to be lovers?" I asked him for verification.

"Yes."

"Really?

He didn't answer just came around the island and pulled my head back. "Yes, I want us to be lovers," then kissed me. I pulled away from him. "Whoa, Kennex. Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on? This is coming out of outer space for me."

He kissed me again. "I like you, Casper," he told me.

"I like you too, Kennex," I started to say.

"No, I have feelings for you. Why do you think I come over all the time and do your crazy shit?" he asked.

"I…" and I stopped because I hadn't really thought about it before.

"When I first saw you dressed up for those assignments I thought you were hot. Then you helped me out with some of my issues, that fucked up plan I wanted to do about the lawyer, offering to kill those people for me. Then we had sex, which was phenomenal. You didn't hang on me or try and smother me or fix me; you just took me as I was. You know that one night that I asked you to take Dorian to Rudy's?"

I nodded.

"Valerie asked if I wanted to go have some drinks and I said yes, because I thought I was still interested in her. Half way through I wanted to be with you. So, I cut it short and came over. You are funny, scary, a fantastic cook, have a great body, and you are fabulous in bed."

I was dumbfounded. "And from the comments you've made you have feelings for me, too. You don't have relationships with men. They amuse you for a while and you get tired of them. I'm pretty sure that I'm the longest relationship you've ever had aside from Six."

I sat in silence. He kissed me again. "Don't overthink it," he told me, throwing my words back in my face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bedroom.

I woke up and when I moved Kennex pulled me closer to him. I extricated myself and took a shower. He came out of the bedroom while I was making coffee. He kissed me, took a plate of eggs I had put out and sat in his normal seat at the island. When the coffee was finished I put a cup in front of him then turned to make my own breakfast.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked him ignoring the elephant in the room for the moment.

"No, I'm off. You?"

"I'm off. Kennex, you're right, I do have feelings for you. And you are the longest relationship I've had aside from Six. But, there are some things you need to know about me before we continue this."

He nodded which meant he was listening while he was eating. "I'm not normal. I've said this to you a couple of times. But, I'm really not a normal human. Damn, I'm not explaining this well. Finish eating and I'll show you what I'm talking about," I told him. Six and Dorian entered the room. I knew they had been listening.

I took him to the office and pulled up the sat feed of my episode with Amal. "Now, what you're going to see is classified, so you can't tell anyone. Not that anyone would believe you, but still, it's classified." I sat with him while he watched it. Six and Dorian stood by the door. He watched it again; especially when Amal shot me and I kept on walking toward him. He didn't say anything and I walked out of the office and went to clean the kitchen. Six followed me while Dorian stayed in the office with Kennex.

Kennex came out after a while. Six and I were in the living area waiting. Kennex took his regular seat and Dorian took the other one. "How did that happen? You weren't wearing body armor."

"No, I don't wear body armor. It's too bulky for me and I can't move. The genetic material that made me was infused with nanobots. I'm an experiment. The scientist that created me was trying to create a superhuman."

He thought about that. "What else can you do?"

"I can destroy concrete walls that are ten by twelve. I can jump a quarter mile. I can run fifty-five miles per hour for one hour. I can process information ten seconds less than Dorian, but I can't process as much. I heal at an incredible rate, as you saw from the sat feed."

He got up and left and Dorian followed him. I looked at Six. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked him. "Let's spar," he said and that's what we did.

Dinner rolled around and I made chicken tetrazzini, wild rice, carrots and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. I hadn't heard from Kennex or Dorian, but I wasn't really surprised. I'm sure that Kennex was having a hard time comprehending what I was.

Dorian showed up while I was eating breakfast the next day. "John dropped me off at Rudy's and turned off his locator chip then called off work today."

Six and I looked at each other. "Do you want to ride along with us if Maldonado approves?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Thanks, man," he said.

"No worries, Dorian," we told him in unison.

Maldonado approved and we dove into our day catching bad guys. "You've solved ninety nine point seven percent of your cases," he remarked as I was eating lunch. I looked at him. "Really, Dorian, do I have to warn you, like I warned the chrome, about peeking into my cases?"

"Detective Stahl looked at your cases?" he asked me.

"Yeah. When I told her I speak thirty languages she started checking me out. She didn't know why I never asked her for help. She said she didn't know anyone that could speak that many languages. She wanted to know if I was a chrome."

"That was a painful conversation," Six said and showed his internal video.

"Yes," Dorian said, "I can see that it was painful." He looked at me. "Why do you call her a chrome like that?"

"That's what she is. Do you remember Sean?" I asked him.

"Yes, Monique's grandson."

"Right. He's a chrome. A lot of the people that own stock in Martin's companies have chrome kids or grandkids. I can't stand that arrogance they have. Basically, because I'm smarter than they are and can rip their heads off. Now, I know Stahl isn't like that, but I have a bad taste in my mouth from chromes."

I finished my lunch and we finished our day. We dropped Dorian at Rudy's. "Try contacting Kennex to see if he's going in tomorrow. If he doesn't you can ride along with us again," I told Dorian as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, Casper."

"How are you doing?" Six asked me on the way home.

"Fine," I answered as I pulled my eyebrows down toward my nose. "Why are you asking?"

"Do you really have feelings for Kennex?"

"As much as I can have feelings for anyone outside of you, Martin and Dorian."

He looked at me. "Okay, I like Kennex. At first he was a pain in my ass that I tolerated because I like Dorian. He's funny, kind of smart and good looking. He tolerated a lot of my shit, which is saying something." Six laughed a little at that.

"I'll miss him."

We got home and I started dinner. After I finished eating Six and I were playing gin rummy in the living area when Kennex walked in. We looked up and Six asked him if he wanted a beer.

"No, but can you go somewhere else?"

Six looked at me and I nodded. He left and I got up and headed to the kitchen to put on some coffee.

"Is this going to be a serious conversation, Kennex?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. I got some noodles." I rolled my eyes. After the coffee was ready I poured two cups and gave him one. We were sitting in our usual places around the island.

"That day that I showed up as backup at the warehouse, you destroyed one of the bots and got shot, didn't you?" he asked me.

"Yes. I told Maldonado and that report is her eyes only."

"That day with the MX, you got shot again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I altered its memory. I didn't tell Maldonado about that."

"Why is Six your partner?"

"Martin made Six for me. Six has orders to kill me if I get out of control. He's stronger, faster and smarter than I am. Martin made him that way. Because of what I am Martin's not certain what will happen. As you saw from the sat feed if I got out of control it would be like facing the XRN, but ten times worse. I'm smarter than she was. Her programming was lacking."

"That's why he's never far from you," he stated.

"Yes, that's why he's never far from me. I think he likes me in his android way, though."

Kennex chuckled a little. "You are scary."

"I can be."

He finished his coffee and put the cup in the dishwasher. He pulled me out my chair. "Come on, let's go to bed. We have to work tomorrow," he told me as he led me toward my bedroom.

"Kennex, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Call Six in the morning and have him get some stuff from my place. In fact," he said as he began stripping me, "I think I'm taking part of the office for my trophies."

"What?" I asked incredulously as I started taking his clothes off.

"You heard me, superhuman. I'm taking part of the office for my trophies."


End file.
